Wedding Bells and Clocks Ticking
by TheDragonEmpress1
Summary: This is the third book of my relationship creation which is of my OCxBodil40. Dragon and Bodil are getting married in less than a month and Dragon has a fan that wants to win her over, and Dragon has been feeling weird for a while, what will the future for Bodil and Dragon hold when the biggest shocker to them comes and someone wants to get in between them and their plans...
1. Book Three

_In my last story Bodil had come to Dragon's server and they decided to be together in a relationship. When Herobrine finds out he goes overprotective, the Admin was a tyrant so Dragon wanted to kill him and he nearly kills her and Bodil murders him and Herobrine is finally seen crying. Bodil cries over Dragon thinking that she died, but when she wakes up he asks her to marry him, now to get to the story!_

* * *

It's been about two months now since Bodil asked me to marry him. My mother had heard about it and she is now going crazy over the wedding plans, and I think it's starting to get to my dad. But I never seen him so happy before, he is smiling more often now. Oh, I forgot to say who I was. I am Katniss "Dragon" Brine, well that's isn't going to be my last name for long. Bodil wants us to get married in a month now and I am still counting down the days. But I've been feeling weird lately, a sick feeling, not a nervous feeling. Once in a while I have to throw up adn I get really hungry for certain things like potatos and carrots, I only eat bread and meat! I'm worried that I am getting sick or something, but I still keep a smile on my face even when I get cramps. I can't let Bodil be worried about me, I never like him to worry. The others have moved out and they go to different servers and they helped elect a new Admin. But I fear somethign for the worse.

* * *

"Dragon, wake up." I heard a voice as I was sleeping. "Five more minutes." I was up late last night with Bodil. "Nope, you have to wake up now." I was crashed out, but I could still feel the kiss Bodil gave me. "I'm gonna hurt you!" I giggled as I opened my eyes. Bodil was staring at me as he pulled me into a hug. "Good morning." He said to me. "Good morning Bodil, I see you haven't picked you clothes up." I could clearly see bits of the pieces of clothes spread around the room. "Hey you didn't either!" Bodil said. 'Oh, I forgot about _why_ I was up late last night with him.' "I was asleep, you were awake! You could've gotten at least your pants on." I pulled the blankets over my head and waited for Bodil to say something. He did something. "Gotcha!" He pulled me out of the blankets and back onto the pillows. He dove in with a kiss and he wrapped his arms around me, until his phone rang. "Saved by the bell." Bodil let me go and he grabbed his phone out of his side and answered it. "Hello?" Whoever was calling him must've been talking a lot. "Who is this?" Bodil asked. And I could hear loud and clear that he yelled his name out loud, I think it was sounded like Sam. "Oh, hey Sky. Sorry if I didn't reconize your voice. So what do you mean about a griefer on the server, the only one here is Rosa and she is nice to us. Look just ask the new admin to ban hi- why do you want to talk to Dragon? Okay..." Bodil handed me the phone.

_Dragon:Hey Sky_

_Sky: Hey Dragon! Look lately when I've been on the server, I seen a few parts of the server with tnt craters, and they aren't from creepers. I think a griefer might be on the server, can you ask your mom to see if she knows anyone who can be doing this, please?_

_Dragon: Okay, well bye!_

I ended the call and tossed the phone back to Bodil. "So what do you want to do today?" I asked him. "Well I thought we can have a quick morning session if you know what I mean." He winked at me and put the phone on the ground. "Bodil, but I am just so used to it at night, we've only done this a couple of times, and I don't feel comfortable about it." "It's okay Dragon, I can guide you through it, but if you don't want to, then that's okay. But can I steal a kiss from you?" Bodil offered. "Okay, a kiss, and that's it." I sat up and gave Bodil a quick kiss, but as soon as I pulled my lips away from his for half a second. He tackles me to the bed and gave me a french kiss. 'I am going to kill him.' I thought. I just crossed my arms and kissed back and he wrapped his arms around me, but that's when the cramps came back, and my stomach started to hurt. "Ah!" I pulled away from Bodil and I cringed under him. "Dragon what's wrong?" Bodil asked, and I had to think of a cover up. "I'm just hungry, I haven't eaten all day you know." Perfect! "Oh, well let's go get you something to eat. I don't want my Dragon to be hungry. So what do you want to eat? I can cook you anything." 'Wonder why he treats me like a queen.' "Well I can cook for myself Bodil, even though I like the way you treat me like a queen, I can still do my own things. I'm staving for some bread." Another weird craving. "Come on, I want to make it for you. But why bread?" Bodil asked. "I'm just hungry for it." I shrugged my shoulders and wiggled out from under him.

Bodil got up and he grabbed his white long sleeve shirt off of the ground. He jumped into his pants and buckled the belt and put his blazer on. "You are a quick dresser. Well. I'll be up there in a minute." I sat up as I saw Bodil walk out the door and shut it. "The cramps are coming more often, I can't hide it much longer, Bodil will eventually find out. I just got to play through the pain." I gave myself a pep talk as I gathered my clothes up. After I got dressed I headed up stairs and saw that Bodil had the food done. "Here you go my Dragon." Bodil handed me the bread and I ate it as normally as I could, because I wanted to gobble it down. 'Darn my cravings, I'm just gonna go sit down for a while and decide on what to do.' I went to the living room and turned the TV on, and it showed the new admin, Admin Steve, and he was doing a good job with the server, but he still made sure nothing bad happens. "Hey, Dragon do you want go to the city today? I need something from there and I thought you would want to come." Bodil asked me. "Sure, what do you need from the city?" I asked. "Well I got you the ring that we need before the wedding, I have to get the ring to show that we are married, the wedding ring." Bodil was smiling and it always wins me over. "Bodil, you are just too sweet. I love you." I pulled Bodil over the couch and laid down on him in a hug. "Dragon, fine you win." Bodil pulled my head up from his chest and he touch my lips with his gently. "Bodil, I am not going to let you get freaky with me right now-" He pulled me back into a kiss and he made sure I couldn't wiggle my way out of his arms. "Hey, you were born beautiful. It isn't my fault that I can't help but want you. There is a reason why I asked you to marry me."

"And that is?" I asked. "You are beautiful, you stole my heart from your skills to your mind to your eyes, and plus, I can't help but think about you. You are forever stuck in my head. Hahaha." He laughed as what he said at the end and he actually made me blush. "I know one way to get rid of blushing." Bodil pulled me back into a kiss and and was about to surrender to him, when someone knocked at the door. "I got it." I got up and ran to the door. But when I opened it, I wasn't expecting to see a guy in a normal steve skin. "Hi! My name is Mike, sorry that I am in the default skin, bugs and stuff. So do you want to go out on a date?!" (Instead of what the F****, it can also mean who the F***) 'WTF is this dude?!' "Um...who are you and where are you from?!" I questioned him. "Oh, so you don't remember me! I guess you can forget over the years. Remember at your very first hunger games match? I am the guy you teamed with before deathmatch. Ever since then I had a crush on you! So can you go and a date with me-" "Dragon, who's at the door?" Bodil came from behind me and held my hand. "Well apparently this dude says he is the guy I teamed with in my first hunger games, and now he wants me to go on a date with him." I was glaring at him. "Um...Dragon, can I know who this _person_ is, he might get in the way of our love-" The way he said who Bodil was tipped me off just a bit. "His name is Bodil, and whatever you think we have between us is just in your head. Can you please leave us alone." I waited for a response, but all I got was this. "But my love for you is true! Please go on a date with me!" 'Man, this guy is as dumb as a doornail.' "I wasn't asking, I am telling. NOW LEAVE!" I growled at him and he went off running. "Wow Dragon, I never knew you had fans after you. But why did you have to be so mean to him?" "Sorry, he just made me mad. And you know what happens when I get mad. So let's head out to the city now, if we don't leave now we'll never get there." I tugged Bodil along to the outside and we decided to walk to the city.

* * *

When we got there, the streets were packed with people. Most of them just ignored us, but some people recognized us, either famous for the internet or famous for hacks, and when we finally got to the jewelry store where Bodil bought the first ring for me, and there were so many beautiful items there from diamonds to gold to silver. "Hello, whatcha looking for?" The lady behind the counter asked us. "Well I was in here a few months ago to by a diamond ring, and I came back to buy a wedding ring for this special lady." Bodil pulled me into a hug and I smiled. "Oh, well here is one just perfect for you two. But it's gonna cost three gold." "Oh well okay." I was already bored to death, shopping isn't one of my hobbies, but I happened to like the charm necklaces there. But when I went to go look at them, I saw that crazy guy from early looking through the window of the store. He had a big smile on him when he noticed me. He walked in and he literally ran over to me. "Hey nice to see you again! Did you ditch that weird guy from earlier? Oh hey look rings! Do you want me to buy one for you?!" He asked me as his eyes turned wide. "Okay, why are you following me around and why did you call Bodil weird? I have to go now so-" He grabbed my right hand before I could leave. "Where are you going, you still haven't answered my question from earlier. I know a cool place to have a date." 'This guy is insane!' "No! I don't want to go on a date with you, I am already with someone. I even got proof." I showed him the ring on my hand and his smile turned to a frown. "Why do you have a diamond ring on? Wait, you're getting married to someone. To who?!" His grip on my hand was starting ot get tighter and I was starting to panic. "Dragon, what's going on?" Bodil came up beside me and when he saw Mike in front of me. "Oh hi, is he causing any trouble for you?" Bodil asked me. "Yes he is. Can you let go of my hand please." I demanded. Mike let my hand go and glared at Bodil. "So I got the rings, do you want to go home or what?" Bodil held out the shiny golden rings out to me, and I could see the hatred in Mike's eyes. "So you are getting married to this guy, please, I've seen better trolls than this guy. How about I take you somewhere nice." "Hey dude, if I already said no then that's it! Come on Bodil, this guy is giving me a headache." I grabbed Bodil's hand and I was about to take a step towards the door, when Mike said this: "I won't take no for an answer!" Then he grabbed my free hand and pulled me back. "Hey! Let me go! Bodil help!" Bodil called over the lady from the counter and she helped him make the dude let go of me.

"This won't stop me from showing you my love, I will find you!" The lady reported him and he was being dragged to the prison of the server. My wrist was hurting from his grip, but that wasn't the only thing wrong with me. Another one of my cravings has popped up, and I was feeling a bit stomach sick. But I just put on a mask to hide it, which is a smile, and as me and Bodil arrived back at my house, I was starving, and it wasn't even noon yet. "Hey Bodil, can you make me something to eat again. I guess the bread didn't fill me up all the way." I placed my hand on my stomach to feel the growling and to try to keep me from feeling more sick. "I'm hungry too, I'll make us some lunch." Bodil let go of my hand and he went into the kitchen. Then my stomach did a flop and I had to go throw up somewhere quick. "Bodil I'll be outside for a little!" I shouted as I ran out the door to the back. I past the animals in their pens and the farm, and I went into a small nearby cave with a dead end and when I reached the end of it I placed a torch and dug a hole, and when I was about to blow. I leaned down and I threw up into the hole. 'I barely ate anything at all and I threw up. I can't be getting sick, I don't have a fever or a running nose, what could be causing this? I am having cravings and I'm throwing up now and then, this has never happened to me before, this all started when Bodil asked me to be with him in marriage, but something like that can't cause this, right?' I was thinking to myself as I buried to hole and took the torch back. I went back up and went back inside the house to the smell of chicken being cooked. "Dragon are you okay?" Bodil asked me as he peeked over from teh kitchen. "Um...yeah I'm fine, why?" I tried to put my best poker face on and lie through my teeth. "Well it's because you don't look well. You look like you just threw up." Bodil's face had concern on it. "Well I am really hungry so maybe that's why. Here let me help you cook." I ran to the kitchen and put a smile on my face, even though my stomach was killing me. 'I got to go to the doctor or something about this.'

Dragon got moody because of her stomache pain, but she tried to put up with it to make sure Bodil didn't notice it. After they ate the food it was a little past noon, both Bodil and Dragon sat on the couch together, but Bodil was busy talking on the phone with her parents to tell them what they wanted for wedding, Dragon let him handle it, since she wasn't feeling good on the inside. "We already have the rings, and I already have a best man. Of course he is bulgarian! But he speaks english so don't worry." Dragon was cringing on the inside from the pain in her stomach. She was biting her lip trying not to groan out of the pain. Then another one swung at her and she had to make a sound. "Ah! It hurts!" Dragon tried to be as quiet as possible, but Bodil noticed it instantly. "I'll talk to you guys later! Bye!" He put his phone away and looked at me. "Dragon! Are you okay?! What hurts? What's wrong?" Bodil asked me as he made my head face him. "I'm fine, maybe if I eat a golden apple I'll feel better, those things can do miracles you know." Dragon got up and went to the kitchen and plucked a golden enchanted apple out of the chest and quickly eating it. The pain went away in a short flash, but when she walked back toward the couch, the pain came back. "Okay, my stomach still hurts." She sat on the couch slowly and held her stomach. "Dragon, what's wrong, you aren't getting sick aren't you?" Bodil asked me as he leaned in to pull me into a hug. "I don't have a fever or anything like that, I think all of this is being caused by my stomach." "Here, let me see if I here anything funny." Bodil put his ear over her tummy and listened, and then out of nowhere, the wave of pain came back and made her groan. "Okay we are getting you to the hospital. Do you want to teleport there or run there?" Bodil asked quickly. "Teleport, my stomach has been killing me for the past two months, and I want to know why, so get my device and let's get to the doctor." Dragon pulled out here device and clicked on a set of coordinates and they teleported back to the city.

* * *

**Me: Will Dragon find out what is causing her to have stomach pains and to throw up now and then, what will the mysterious 'Mike' do and why is he trying to win over Dragon from Bodil, tune in next time in Wedding Bells and Clocks Ticking.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	2. Shocking News and an escaped prisoner

When Bodil and Dragon teleported to the hospital, Bodil brought Dragon to the reception desk. "Hi, um my fiancee has been having weird things happen to her like stomach pains and what else?" Bodil asked Dragon. "I've been throwing up and having weird cravings and my stomach has been killing me like cramps. Can you please get me a doctor to tell me what's wrong with me?" Dragon asked. "Oh, this sounds serious. I'll get a doctor on and you can go into room #13B on floor two, sorry we had to put you on the floor with the newborns. The elavetor is to the right and be careful." The receptionist informed them. They walked to the elevator and went to the second floor. "Dragon, how long has this been going on?" Bodil asked Dragon. "It all started after you asked me to marry you, and even before that day I felt a bit funny. Sorry if I didn't tell you earlier, I just didn't want you to worry." Dragon told Bodil as the elevator doors opened up to the second floor. "Dragon, when I asked you to marry me, don't be afraid to tell me this kind of stuff, it's my job to make sure you are happy, that nothing causes pain to you, through bad times and through sickness, till death do us part. I want to take care of you, you are my Dragon, and I want you to soar your wings with me in this life, you can tell me when you aren't feeling good, if you don't then you might end up hurting yourself. Now let's get you to that doctor." Bodil took her hand and led her to the room they were supposed to meet the doctor in.

* * *

My tummy was feeling weird again and I already told the doctor the things that I've been experiencing and his eyes went wide, and he said something about an x-ray on me to see if anything in wrong with me on the inside. After that they led us back into the room and left me and Bodil alone. "What do you think is causing me to be like this Bodil?" I asked him as I went to go sit down beside him in the chairs. "I don't know, but whatever it is, you are going to be okay. You're too pretty to be sick." Bodil moved the hair out of my face and gave me a kiss on the forehead, but his smile faded away and he gave me a serious stare. "But I'm just as afraid as you are Dragon, but we are in this together." "Well it can't be that serious right? I'm just feeling funny in my stomach and I am just throwing up, but the cravings are weird, and sometimes I get into a mood swing for no reason. Bodil, are you sure I will be okay?" I was a bit scared now. "Yes, if I were lying, I would be a liar, liar, pants on fire." I smiled at his joke and then I heard the door creak open. "Miss Katniss, Mister Martin, I have wonderful news for you two." The doctor announced as he shut the door behind him. "What is the news?" I asked. "Yeah, we want to know!" Bodil waited for the doctor to answer us. "Well Katniss isn't sick nor has anything wrong with her, well I'm not sure about the white eye, but the great news is...on the x-ray there wasn't anything out of place, except we did notice one thing in her stomach region. Katniss is pregnant, congratulations on becoming parents." My heart skipped about five beats, and I saw Bodil turn white. "Wait, are you saying that we are going to be parents, I am going to be a mother..." I wasn't even sure I was breathing anymore. "I'm going to be a father! I'm not ready for a kid yet! What about the wedding! The honeymoon! How-what-!" Then Bodil fell back into his chair and closed his eyes. "Before you start freaking out ma'am, he just fainted. He'll be up in a minute." The doctor informed me. "I'll take him home, I think it's better for him to collect his thoughts there. Um...is there anything you can give me to help with this pregnancy?" I asked them. "Pain pills, they always worked for my wife when we had our first twins, it might work for you two. Have a nice day." The doctor handed me the pills that oddly looked like wheat seeds and I dragged Bodil out of the hospital thinking on how I got like this and what I was going to do when I get home.

* * *

Dragon threw the knocked out Bodil onto the couch and sat back in relief from not carrying him anymore. "What am I going to do, I can't be a mother already, was this supposed to happen for a reason?" Dragon covered her face with her hands and thought of what she was going to do. "Ugh, what happened?" Bodil had finally woken up from his faint and he looked at Dragon. "Dragon, what's wrong?" Bodil asked. "What do you remember before you woke up here?" Dragon asked. "Well I remember the doctor saying that- Oh, are you going to be okay Dragon?" Bodil asked as he got up and held Dragon in his arms. "Yeah I think so, but I'm not sure if I can handle it. I'm only 19 Bodil, just like you, if you fainted from just hearing about it, then what will I do when I am the one going through this. The wedding, what are we going to do?! Bodil, I'm scared." Dragon was still covering her face, but she was crying secretly. "Look, you are strong enough to last, and I'll be by your side every step of the way. Look you don't have the tummy showing yet, so that means we still have plenty of time to prepare and it won't get in the way of us. But we do have to make a room for...I wonder if it's going to be a boy or a girl." Bodil asked Dragon, but she was trying to hide her face from him seeing her tears, but a tear splashed onto his hand and Bodil instantly knew what she was feeling like. "Please don't cry Dragon. I want you to be happy, hey look on the bright side. We will have a family after the wedding, just me, you, and our son." Dragon giggled. "But what if it's a girl, then it would be me, you and our daughter." Dragon corrected Bodil. "Well we will know soon, in about maybe a few months." Bodil pulled Dragon onto his lap and held her tight. "Bodil! You're squishing me!" Dragon laughed as she tried to push Bodil away and pry his arms off of her. "I'm stuck to you like glue, I'm never letting you go, you know." Bodil pulled Dragon close to him and tightened his hug. Dragon was about to give Bodil a good smack in the head when his phone went off. "Hello?" Bodil let Dragon go and she escaped back into her spot. "Oh hey Jerome- dude why are you crying? Wait what! Okay we'll be there in a little while just calm down dude." Bodil put his phone away and gave a serious look toward Dragon. "Mitch was in an accident with some dude. The guy got away but Mitch is hurt really bad, we have to go see if he is okay, Jerome is pretty upset. Do you want to come with me or do you want to stay here?" Bodil asked Dragon.

"Of course I am coming! Mitch is my friend now so I have to go see him too! Come on where is he at?" I asked Bodil. 'What in the world could've happened to Mitch, he can't be easily hurt, he is the king of pvp.' I thought to myself. "He is in the hospital, everyone else is already there so we better get going."

* * *

When we got there we asked the receptionist which room Mitch was staying in and when we arrived there, Mitch looked terrible. He was laying in his hospital bed, and his face was have covered with bandages over his left side of his face and it was barely covering his eye. His arms had even more bloodstained bandages on his and even with his hospital clothes on you could clearly see that there were bandages on his chest and it looked like a scene out of a murder mystery movie. "Oh my god, Mitch." I whispered to myself. Whoever messed him up, did a good job at it. "What happened Jerome?" Bodil asked Jerome who was sitting beside his best friend. "Well-

_Flash back time!_

_Jerome's POV_

_Well the guys and I decide to go watch the new movie Blockzilla in 3D. When we were walking to the theaters we saw some guy running towards us in a prison orange leather armor. He said that he was our biggest fan, but then he asked us if we knew Bodil. I said yes and then he asked where he was and we said he was with Dragon. Then he got this like really pissed off face when we said that and he said that he was supposed to be with Dragon. Then Mitch said to him that he was lying. The guy got pissed again and said that he will get what he wants and then I asked him what that was and he said Dragon's heart. Then Mitch told him, well he kind of shouted it out loud that he shouldn't do that, or else. The guy got pissed again and then right before the accident happened he said this: No one will get in the way of my love. And then he threw a punch and Mitch, he dodged it, but he dropped Betty. So the guy picks it up and swings it at us and we were in the middle of the side walk were everyone could see us, and so when the guy got us to move away from him, he pulls Mitch from the side and starts beating him with Betty. We tried to stop him, but we couldn't get close to him. And when he dropped Betty, he said that he was going to hide, and then he left._

'That guy sounds like a psychopath, but what does he want to do with me and Bodil?' I was thinking in my head when Mitch spoke up. "He told me his name, he said his name was Mike Diablo or something, but as soon as I recover I'm gonna hunt him down for doing this to me." Mitch was still smiling after all of that. 'Wait, did he say his name was Mike?' "Bodil you remember that weirdo Mike from earlier that went to the prison server for bothering me?" I reminded Bodil. "Yeah what about it- Jerome what skin was he wearing? Was it a Steve skin?" Bodil asked Jerome. "Yeah, it was a steve skin, but he was wearing the orange armor, why have you seen him before?" Jerome asked. "Yeah, he says me and him worked as a team for my first hunger games match, he said that he has a crush on me and just a couple of hours of ago, I caught him following me and Bodil to the jewelry store and he had hurt my wrist. He was taken to the server prison and now I guess he escaped." I answered Jerome's question as Mitch rubbed the sleepiness out of his eyes, I guess the pain pills for him were making him sleepy. "Well, if he comes and bothers you, let me know where he is. I'll come and kill him for Mitch!" Jerome shouted. "Hey can you be quiet, I want to get some sleep." Mitch shouted as he hit the bed with his fist. "Okay, well we should get going, I'm kind of tired too." I told them. "Well you do need your rest, you are sleeping for two." Bodil rubbed my stomach right in front of everyone and Sky somehow realized what that meant. "Oh my god, you got Dragon pregnant didn't you Bodil. Ty you called it!" Sky held out his hand to Ty for a high-five and Mitch shushed them again. "How long have you guys known?" Jerome asked us as the others left the room. "Actually we just found out today, for the past two months I've been feeling weird, I was having the same symptoms as the ones for other girls that are pregnant. So I guess we should get going, Mitch does need his sleep. Well visit him tomorrow." I felt Bodil holding my hand and he led me out of the hospital room and out into the city streets which were still filled with people walking to the mines or to do other cool things on the server. It was going to be night soon since we walked here, but the admin is building an easier way for people who build outside of the city limits to get to the city better, but Bodil decided to leave a note for the Admin about Mike. He is worried that he is out to get us.

* * *

Dragon and Bodil finally arrived back to their house, but Bodil searched the whole house to make sure that Mike didn't break in. When Bodil finally led Dragon back to their room. "Bodil, you don't have to do this. I can take care of myself you know." Dragon said as she flopped onto her side of the bed. "I know, but I don't want anything to happen to you since the Mitch's incident. I am going to be your husband, and the father of this guy in here." Bodil tapped on her stomach as he laid down beside her. "I know, but I don't want to be pampered like a queen is, I am just a dragon, I can survive on my own with my instincts, but I can't last a day without you." Dragon removed bodil's hand from her stomach and she moved it up to her side. It felt like she was in a hug. "You are my Dragon, I have to take care of you, well you and whoever is growing with you." Bodil moved his other hand back down to her stomach. "What do you want to name it, I want it to be Martin." Bodil said. "But what if it's a girl and I want to name her Juliet, what about then?" Dragon asked. "Well until then, we can still have fun you know." Bodil went over Dragon and gave her an evil smile. "Bodil, I just want a nice _relaxing _night. I don't want to do this right now, but I will slip you a kiss." Dragon pulled on his tie to make his head go down and he slowly touched her lips, but then Bodil took his hand from her side and slowly slipped it up her shirt. 'Oh who am I kidding, I can't resist him.' Dragon thought as she let go off his tie and tore his shirt off. "Wow, who is this and what have you done to my Dragon?" Bodil asked as he laughed. "Well you wanted it, your gonna get it."

* * *

_Somewhere off in the server, someone has broken in to the Admin's office and was searching through hsi files. "Where is it, come on! Belieber 4ever, Giggles_21, ah! The_Dragon. Let's she what she is going to in the future." The guy said as he took the file out and opened it. "Let's see, she has nearly been banned from the server, she has destroyed the city, she has helped elect the new admin of the survival city server and she is engaged to Bodil40 also known as Martin. I wish she wasn't, wait, there's been an update." He filled the paper he was reading off to the back, and when he read the newest update to her file, he had to reread it to believe it. "She has recently been to the server's hospital and is now baring a child of her soon to be spouse Bodil40, she is two months into her pregnancy and has a friend in the hospital with several slash wounds. That bitch! She is mine! I will get her one way or another..."_

* * *

**Me: Hello my follow readers that I shall call my friends! I have another little raffle sort of thing, I need names for a girl and a boy, because I am still debating on what gender the kid should be, so I need names so post them in the reviews of message me the names, and I will choose the best names for a girl and a boy.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	3. Break In

When I woke up, I felt like my stomach was killing me. 'Maybe I should go get some breakfast.' I thought as I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. When I tried to get up though, I couldn't sit up. I was being held down by something, so when I looked under the covers, Bodil's arms were wrapped around me, but he was under me, asleep. "Maybe I can stay a little longer." I whispered to myself as I snuggled back up. "Good morning my Dragon." Bodil scared me by whispering in my ear. "How come everytime I wake up and when I barely talk, you wake up." I asked him. "Because I know when someone is talking, and I wanted to wake up before you so I can make you some breakfast, but I guess we can make it even if you know." Bodil flipped me over and let me go. He got up and when he picked his long sleeve shirt and the buttons were broken. "Good thing I have a spare. You went wild last night you know, must be the pregnancy." Bodil slipped on his clothes as I got dressed as well. "Hey I'm going to go visit my mom today, and I was hoping you could come with me to tell my parents the news." I told Bodil as I slipped my head through my jacket. "Yeah, but what if your dad freaks out, remember the time he caught us making out a few weeks ago? I swore his face was steaming red! He nearly tried to choke me, I don't want to ruin his streak of not trying to kill me." 'Oh, I remember that day. Mom gave him such a smack in the head, I thought she knocked some color into his eyes. "Bodil, don't be silly. My dad won't hurt you because you are going to be his son in-law. But if he does, well my mom will be there to stop him. We can skip breakfast and head over there. They built a road to their house." Before I let Bodil answer, I already rushed out the door dragging him with me, and I dragged him all the way from the house to meet Herobrine again.

* * *

When Dragon knocked on the iron door of the obsidian house, Rosa had answered it. "Oh hello dear. Oh and you brought Bodil with you, how great!" As perky as ever Rosa brought them inside and Herobrine was standing in the hallway. "Hello Father." Dragon greeted Herobrine as she proudly showed her white eye. "Hello Katniss, hello Martin. Nice to see you again." Even though Herobrine had said that, his expression was stone still. "So Katniss, do you want to go try on your wedding dress now or do you two just want to know how the planning is going?" Rosa asked. "Well actually, Dragon and I have some news to tell you. And I think it will surprise you guys." Bodil said as he sat down in one of the chairs. "Okay, we'll have a seat then." Herobrine mumbled. When they were prepared for the news, Bodil whispered something loudly to Dragon. "Do you want to go first or?" "Mother, Father, for the past two months, I've been experiencing symptoms, so Bodil took me to the doctor of the server and..." Dragon trailed on for Bodil. "And you would just be getting a son in-law, because Dragon's pregnant, and it's my child." Rosa was instantly in tears of joy. "Finally! I am going to be a grandma! Herobrine honey did you hear that! Our daughter is going to have a beautiful kid! I'll bet it will have her eyes!" But all Herobrine did was just be drained of all colors. "My duaghter is...to that guy...I think I need a nap." Herobrine passed out in the chair as his glowing eyes closed. "Oh he was just like this when we found out that you were going to be here, I'll wake him up. The wedding dress is in your room dear, so if you want to try it on, then go ahead." Dragon nodded and went to her room. After she closed the door to the room behind her, she nearly tripped over a random piece of armor on the floor.

"Good memories, well I guess I have to find that dress now." I regained my balance and managed to not trip over my junk, I'm still surprised on how I survived in this room. And then there it was laying on the bed. It was a beautiful white silk and it was the perfect length, so when I tried it on, I felt like I was a princess, but I never liked the princess life. "I can't believe this is going to be my dress for the wedding, it's so sparkly and the white is as pale as nether quartz." I smiled to myself as I took the dress off, I didn't want anyone to see the dress before the wedding. Then my device went off and started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and flipped through it to see what was wrong with it, turns out I got a message. "Huh, I can get messages on here. I never programmed that in, well this used to be an old smartphone so that might be the case." I opened up the message and the address was unknown.

_Message from: Unknown_

_To:The_Dragon_

_Hello Dragon! It's me Mike! I've escaped the prison to come free you from that troll when I may have messed with your friend Mitch, sorry but he was in the way. I'll set you free my Dragon, free from that scumbag Bodil, you belong with me, ever since that hunger games where I helped you win, no hacks can help you with everything. I love you...:D_

_Delete/Reply/Save_

"Whoever this guy is, he is such a creep. Delete" I tapped the delete button, but then one last weird message appeared before it.

_If you delete this, the person that sent it to you will be notified, that person has set this option up:_

_If you delete: You will face a problem coming up in your future._

_If you reply: Than I will come to you_

_If you save: Thank you_

"Delete. Whoever this guy is, he can't know where I live." I tapped the delete button one more time and I put my phone back in my pocket. I walked out of my room holding the dress in my hands nicely folded and I walked into the living room to see my mother still trying to wake up my dad. But Bodil was nowhere to be seen. "Mom, where did Martin go?" I asked. "Oh he got a phone call and he went outside to answer it. You guys can go now if you want." I just nodded me head and walked outside. Bodil was leaning against the front of the house with his phone to his head, and his face was a mixture of confusion and something else, so I remained hidden behind one of the bushes outside. I heard bits and pieces of him talking, but what bothered me the most is what Bodil said before the call ended. "What do you mean the message? Hello?! Hello?! Dammit!" I quietly and quickly walked up behind him and tapped his shoulder. "Oh hey Dragon." Bodil said as he put his phone up in his pocket. "Who called you?" I asked. "Oh, I don't know, he said something about getting what he deserves and it depends on the message he sent." "Well we should be getting home, I got the dress and it fits, but I want to go home. I have a bad feeling now." "Okay, teleport or walking?" Bodil asked me, but I already grabbed his shoulder and pressed the teleport thing on my device and we teleported home. The bad feeling I was having, the message, the phone with Bodil, I think I know who sent them.

* * *

Dragon's suspicious was correct, because when they arrived at their front door, it was wide open. Bodil took out his sword and went inside slowly. The place was a mess, everything was broken, and a picture that was hanging up on the wall of the living room had it's frame fractured and the glass was broken, it was a recent family photo of Dragon's family with Bodil in it. Bodil searched all around the first floor and no one was there. "Bodil, we still have to check the downstairs." Dragon said as she glanced down the staircase. Bodil went down first and waited for Dragon to reach the last step. Dragon went to go check the bedroom, nothing was messed with there, Bodil check the shrine room where her father can come through and visit, all of the netherrack and the gold was tampered with, only the fire wasn't lit. All that was left to check was the storage room and the mine Dragon had made. When Bodil entered the storage room, the chests were wide open, but Dragon checked and nothing was stolen, then they had to check the mine. "I made the mine so I don't have to face creepers of the caves, but I didn't want it too big, so I only made one path, and blocked up all of the paths that had nothing. So we can only go straight." Dragon took out some torches out of one chest and started to walk down into the mine.

* * *

'I never remembered my mine feeling so creepy, even with so many torches down here.' I thought as I led Bodil through the mine, then I heard something at the end of it, and it wasn't a person. The hissing brought back the frozen fear into my blood and I was stone stiff. The hissing went off again, but it sounded like it was more than one. "Bodil, we need to get back now. We have to block it off." I whispered as I tried to take a step back. "Why?" Bodil asked. "Look down the way, and listen." I whispered back. Bodil looked into the mine to the very end, and we both saw the red eyes of a creeper look right at us. "Dragon run!" Bodil yelled as I started running back to the storage room. When I reached the steps up to the storage room, I noticed that there was a mob spawn egg, and it was green with black spots, a creeper spawn egg. As soon as Bodil caught up with me, I opened up one of the chests and grabbed some dirt and blocked the mine off so the creepers couldn't get into the house. "Bodil, look what I found." I picked up the egg and Bodil knew that this was planned. I walked out into the hallway, and then in a flash, something struck my shoulder.

When Bodil walked out into the hallway, he saw Dragon on the ground, with an arrow in her shoulder. "Dragon!" Bodil looked toward the staircase and he saw someone with a bow standing there. "Dang it! I shot the wrong person! Gotta run!" Bodil saw the guy run upstairs and he ran after him, he was wearing an orange set of leather armor, and he had the default skin of minecraft. Dragon got up and pulled the arrow out, and the arrow was under her skin to cause her to bleed. She ran upstairs and saw that Bodil and someone else were trying to straggle each other. "Why did you come here?!" Bodil choked as he punched the guy in the face. "The message I sent Dragon, she deleted it, so I came to kill you for the unfortunate for her." 'It was this dude you sent the message?! Wait a minute, it's Mike, this guy is a maniac, I got to stop Mike!' Dragon thought as she dove toward Mike. She pulled him away from Bodil and tossed him at the door. He landed with a thud. "Bodil are you okay!" Dragon shouted as she helped her fiancee up from the floor. "No! This faggot shot you with an arrow! I'm gonna kill him!" Bodil nearly leaped from his spot in the room to Mike, when Dragon stopped him. "Bodil, I'll take care of this." Dragon moved Bodil aside and glared at Mike. "Why did you come here?" She questioned him. "I warned you, I can set you free my dragon, but you wouldn't listen. I'll be back!" Mike stood up and ran out the door, and when Dragon went after him, he was gone.

* * *

**Two hours later...**

* * *

Bodil had called his friends over and told them what had happened, and I had called my parents about the break in, and they said they would guard the house, so now I am a queen in her castle with guards patrolling the grounds, just me luck. It was a little frightening with all of the first floor stuff messed up and with the creepers in the mine, and I got a bad scratch from the arrow, the guys did a search for Mike everywhere around the house and in the forest and caves, in everything he could hide in, but he was no where to be seen, and my father had built a fencing around my house, it made me feel helpless, and I was so tired too. So I left the others to work and I went downstairs. "*sigh* When will this end, I don't think this is good for my health either." I flopped onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, just wishing things would go right. Then I heard something fall out of my pockets. The pain pills, the ones the doctor gave me on the day Bodil and I found out about my pregnancy. I sat up and picked it off of the floor. "Must've forgotten to take them out of my pocket, well right now I have a headache, so better now or never." I opened it up and took one pill out and swallowed it, and put the rest in my inventory, I had almost forgotten about the other things I had wanted to do today. But now I'm stuck here while the others are making sure that manica is gone. 'Maybe I am stressed out or something, maybe a nap will cheer me up, but I have a very bad feeling that this isn't the last time Mike will come back.' I talked to myself inside my head. "If Mike does come back, what will he try to do to Bodil then? What if he hurts him instead of me, what if something bad happens- No! Katniss don't think like this!" I whispered to myself. "The wedding is going to be in less than two weeks, I'll be with Bodil forever, there is no time to be sad or worried, it's the time to be happy and grateful, just think about the future, you will have a happy ending." I said to myself as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

_Somewhere in the city, it one of teh abandoned mines that had ran out of ores, someone is talking to himself as he looks at a very familiar picture. _

"That was close, I nearly died because of you..." He said to himself as he felt his head throbbing with mild pain, but he was used to that now. _'Listen to yourself! This isn't you! It's a bug in your minecraft, you hardly remember her!' _A voice in his head yelled at him, but he ignored it and looked at the picture. It was of Dragon and Bodil, but he had torn Bodil out of the picture. _'Come on! Get a hold of yourself! You have gone insane ever since she caused a bug to infect you! Wake up dammit!'_ The voice yelled inside of him again. "Be quiet, you are simply the old Mike of this minecraftian, your out of date like an old update, even if I have a bug you can't prove it- Ahh!" His head was splitting with pain and his face started to glitch out. _'Your minecraft skin doesn't even want to work with the bug on you, if you listen to me you can get rid of it!' _ The voice advized Mike. "No! It's the only thing she gave me that I love, and it's not a bug! I am the new Mike, and you are the old, bug or no bug she will be mine, I have a plan for what I am going to do with her. She can spawn any item in the game right?" Mike asked himself. _'YEah, any block, any item, any enchantment if she wishes to with her hacks, but what are you thinking up you psychopath?"_ The voice asked. "When I get her, I'll make her mine, and I'll be the richest person on teh server, even richer than the Admin. Muahahahaha!"

* * *

**Me:OMG! I'm sorry it took SOOOOOOOOOO long for me to post a new chapter, my life has been crazy from family problems to my mom forcing me to go to events and stuff like wal-mart shopping or a grand opening at a motel, but I ate like a queen! So here you go and I still need a few more names for a girl and a boy, I might even make a mix of two names, surprise me my readers!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	4. Wedding Bells and A Wedding Crasher

It's been less than a month now, and the wedding is today. I've waited three months for this day, and I am a bit nervous, but the joy had covered it up and it flowed through my veins. So far I've only had cravings, headaches and stomach pains, but I've been able to control the mood I'm in, most of the time, I knew that having a child growing in your stomach wasn't going to be easy, but I never knew how much it takes. But me and Bodil have both planned to make our kid his or maybe her own room, but not until later, right now I had to get ready for the wedding, we're having it in the first wedding gift the Admin gave us, he had his moderators build us a wedding chapel in the nicest part of the main server city. I felt like the luckiest girl in all of minecraft, but right now, I am stressed out because of my mother.

"Katniss! Stand still for one minute! You have to out this on or else the dress will look weird, listen to your mother." Rosa was trying to tie a giant glossy white bow around Dragon's waist as Dragon kept on trying to adjust the white wedding dress and the bow kept on falling off. "Mother, I don't like it! It's so big it covers the sun! And it's eggshell white! THe dress is netherquartz white, that's whiter than I can cut the bow shorter and use it for my hair?" Dragon complained. "Nonsense! Trust me Katniss, I wore this fo rmy wedding, I promised that you will wear it the same way." Rosa finally found a moment where Dragon wasn't walking around the dressing room and tied the giant bow around her. "Ah! It's...too...tight!" Dragon untied it in a hurry and gasped for air. "Mother, you weren't pregnant during your wedding were you, I'm already starting to get the belly." Dragon complained again. "Sorry dear, but I want you to look more pretty than a rose! And trust me I am named Rosa, so I want my daughter to be beautiful, more than me!" Rosa closed her eyes as she daydreamed of Dragon looking like a princess. "How does Father put up with you at the wedding?" Dragon asked as she snapped her mother out of her trance. "Well your father back than had no problems or stress about his brother's Mojang team removing him from this game, but he always had his ways back in, and he had his ways in making me quiet with joy." Rosa was thinking to herself as Dragon secretly tried to hide the giant bow, but then the door opened to the dressing room and a girl with pink and blue hair came in. "Dragon! You aren't ready yet! The wedding will start in less than an hour!" The girl shouted as she tapped her watch and peered at it with her green and blue eyes. "Oh hey Dawn, well my mom is trying to choke me to death with this silly bow of hers. She wants me to wear." Dragon tossed her the white bow and Dawn's eyes went wide. "Wow, Mrs. Brine, are you sure you want your daughter wearing this? She wants to look the way she wants to look, and she doesn't want to be looked at with this giant bow on her, it's like a satellite dish!" Dawn defended Dragon. "Sorry, it's just...she's my daughter and this is her big day! I want her to look fabulous, even if the hackers have to wear a bit of a enderman purple once in a while. Fine, let's use the bow for something else like...a necklace of some sort." Rosa snatched the bow away from Dawn and grabbed some swears and started to cut the bow shorter and after she was done she wrapped it around Dragon's neck and tied it with two little bows at each side of her neck. "There now you look like a princess at a wedding! Now let's get your hair fixed!" " I agree, you can't always have your hair down Dragon. And from my days back when I used to date Sky, I know how to please a guy. You need a cute hair do! So I suggest we do this!" Dawn shoved Dragon into a chair and Rosa used what was left of the bow and put Dragon's hair up into a tight ponytail. Now without her hair blocking her face, everyone could see her purple eye and her white eye at once. "There, now let's get some makeup!" Rosa squealed as Dragon's smile turned from joy, to fear.

* * *

While Dragon was still getting ready, Bodil was having his own preparation.

Bodil was at the altar looking down the aisle as more people started to fill the seats up. It was everyone from Notch to the BAHM lounge crew to the Team Crafted crew there as well. So many famous people were there, and it made Bodil nervous. "Come on Bodil, relax. It's just a wedding." Simon tried to cheer Bodil up. "Yeah, it is MY wedding after all, but there so many people, and I am glad that I am going to be with Dragon, but...you know what I'll just ignore it." Bodil looked down and adjusted his tux. "Martin." Bodil turned around to see Herobrine walking up to him, with a smile. "Oh hey Herobrine, what's up?" Bodil asked nervously. "You don't have to call me Herobrine, call me Hero." Hero said. "Okay, so how are you doing Hero?" Bodil asked. "That's what I wanted to ask you, you seem a bit nervous, I hope you aren't having second thoughts." "No! I want to be with Dragon and I want to go through with this, it's just, the day is finally here." Bodil looked back down the ile and to his side, but he could only see Simon standing beside him and the others sitting in the chairs. "Well don't be worried, my daughter will take care of you, but you have to promise to protect her like I do, with your life. I just might pass down the family sword to you soon." Herobrine said to Bodil. "Hey Brother, you got to go see your daughter, the wedding is starting soon." Notch had walked up to Herobrine and informed him. Bodil just stood their just eyeing down the pathway to the altar waiting to see Dragon in her white dress. Then, the note blocks soon started to play the 'here comes the bride' song, and everyone quiet down and looked to the door way of the netherquartz church. Around the corner two people came walking into the room, it was Herobrine giving his daughter away, and Dragon, but she looked completely different, to everyone, she looked like the perfect bride, but to Bodil...he saw a beautiful princess walking to him, her hair was up in a long pontail with a white ribbon, her dress wasn't too long and it looked like a thick mist was wrapped around her with a sparkling glow, the bouquet of red roses looked like a ruby she was holding, and her eyes could be seen as though they were stars, her white eye was sparkling with her joy and her purple one was just as beautiful as a real amethyst, Bodil was awed at the sight of Dragon.

* * *

I was so nervous walking toward the altar, but I could tell everyone liked my dress, but Bodil was staring at me with such intensity, I could easily tell that he couldn't believe what he was seeing. My father went to stand beside of Simon and I saw Dawn and my mother stand beside me as I took my spot. "You look amazing Dragon." Bodil told me. "You aren't bad yourself." I replied as I looked at his tux. He started to blush a little. After a while Notch came up and he started the ceremony. It felt magical, as if it were a dream. But it was real, and then, the best part came up. "Martin, do you take Katniss as your wife, to have and to hold, until death do you part?" He asked Bodil. "I do." Bodil let a laugh out when he said that, it was out of joy. "And Katniss, do you take Martin, to be your husband, in sickness, and in health, until death do you part?" He asked me. "Yes, I do." I couldn't help but smile like an idiot. "Then I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." 'Here goes nothing' I said in my head I leaned in for the kiss.

Dragon and Bodil were about to meet, was when Bodil spun her around into a dip and kissed her. Everyone cheered as Bodil returned Dragon back to her feet, but she was blushing a light pink. "Why are you blushing?" Bodil asked. "Because I'm so happy." Dragon smiled as she gave Bodil another kiss.

* * *

_**Later at the reception...**_

* * *

When we got to the reception, it was like a giant club with cake, strange potions that can make you drunk and dancing and everything! This was truly the best day of my life, but I couldn't drink the potions because of the baby, but everything else was perfect! Bodil wouldn't let go of my hand because he was so happy and I was so happy I wanted to just shout it from the rooftops!

"Okay, everyone may I have your attention." My father said as he stopped everyone in their tracks, I guess they are still uncomfortable with my father around. "The night is almost up and we are going to do a last dance and Sky has offered to sing the song, so Martin, you better give me daughter the dance." I could see Bodil blush from my father calling him out like that. Everyone else just went on, some dancing to the music, others getting drunk and Sky was singing as well, but I didn't really care about that stuff, I was so happy. "Dragon, do you want to dance?" Bodil asked me. "Yes, I would love to dance." So we got up from our seats at the table and went to the dance floor and we started to waltz along, but we just stared into each other's eyes. "Hey Dragon you know what." Bodil said knocking me out of my trance. "What?" I asked. "When I saw you walk down the aisle, I thought I was dreaming, because you looked so pretty. I'm so gold I am married to you now." Bodil smiled as me as he pulled me closer. "I'm glad too, we get to be together everyday, it's like a happily ever after for us, and we're going to have a family too. I can't stop smiling because of it." I said to him as I gave him a hug, and then I could literally feel everyone looking at us. And then they started to chant 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!' and I was embarrassed a bit, but Bodil picked my chin up and smiled at me. "Let's not keep them waiting my Dragon." Bodil pulled my head closer to him and I was about to give him a quick peck, then...

* * *

"Zombie!" Someone yelled as the groan of the zombie could be heard. Dragon looked to the direction of the commotion, and then someone else shouted. "Here's another one, no wait two! Get the swords!" Everyone was starting to freak out as more and more people spotted more mobs in the building, and Bodil was trying to get Dragon to move into a safe place, but she was stuck in fear from someone saying that there was a creeper nearby. Everyone was rushing around either trying to block the doors of the chapter, or trying to kill the mobs that got into the room, but in the rush Bodil was pushed away from Dragon and he tried to get to her quickly, but everyone was running around. And then it happened. Out of nowhere a bottle filled with green liquid splashed on Dragon's head and green swirls started to spin around her as she started to lose her balance, and she looked up right before she fell to the ground from trying to find the potion's affects, and saw someone with a wither mask on. When Dragon fell to the floor, Bodil immediately ran to her, but then the person Dragon saw before she started to black out jumped down from the ceiling in between Dragon and Bodil.

* * *

I was losing conscious, but I saw whoever through the potion at me, and when I fell, I saw Bodil reach out for me, but than the person stood in between me and him. He was holding a stick and he caught Bodil off guard by hitting him in the head, and he knocked him out. He dropped a piece of paper and turned towards me, and that's when I fully blacked out.

* * *

After everyone had killed all the mobs and had calmed down, they finally noticed that the groom was passed out on the floor. Simon walked up to him and shook him awake. "Bodil! Bodil! Wake up!" Simon shouted to help him wake up faster. "What! You don't have to yell in my- wait, no!" Bodil got up on his feet and looked all around in the crowd of people to find Dragon, but she was nowhere to be seen. "Bodil, what's wrong?" Simon asked. "Dragon, where is Dragon?" Bodil asked. "Wasn't she with you?" Simon asked. "Yeah, but when the zombies came and the creepers, Dragon froze up and I tried to get her to a safe spot, but too many people were pushing me around and then something hit her. Then she fell to the floor and I tried to get her but- someone stole her." Bodil said as he rubbed his head. "Wait, what?" Simon asked as everyone else started to whisper. "I remember that right before I blacked out, I saw someone right in front of her and he hit me in the head with a stick, and that's it, he must have kidnapped her!" Bodil was starting to panic as everyone else started to mumble to one another about what had happened. "Bodil, are you sure, because I think you did hit your head, maybe she is still hiding somewhere-" "No, I can tell that Bodil is telling the truth." Sky was interuppted by Rosa, Dragon's mom. "I can tell who is lying and Bodil is not, and I also saw this play out as well. Someone has crashed the reception, and has taken my daughter. We have to start a search." Rosa was tearing up by the time she was done talking. "Bodil, you have a note stuck on you." Sky walked up to Bodil and pulled a piece of paper off of Bodil's tux, and showed it to him. Bodil started to read it, and this is what it said:

_'To Bodil_

_By the time you are reading this you would've woken up from me knocking you out cold. I have taken Dragon to my house that I've built on the server, but you will never find me, she is mine you know. I was in love with her first, and if she tries to run away from me, I'll give her a little reminder every time. She'll be mine, and she will make me the richest person in minecraft! So try all you want to find me and Dragon, but you will never reach her, and that spawn in her, well I'll make sure that it will be well taken cared of, and I'll make sure it's nothing like you!'_

"No! NO! Whoever wants to help me find Dragon, get to my house as soon as possible!" Bodil ordered. He walked out of there after he gave the note to Sky to spread it around, he walked out into the streets of the server and he took out his new sunglasses that he wanted to give to Dragon, and he secretly cried behind them. "Dragon, I'll find you, even if it kills me." Bodil whispered as he looked up into the night sky.

* * *

_My head was pounding, and my heart wa beating like a drum from trying to wake up. I had no clue where I was, or what had happened. The only thing I remembered was Bodil in front of me, I think he was trying to get to me, but I couldn't think straight. And then I remembered what happened, and I jolted straight up._

"Bodil!" I shouted as I finally opened up my eyes. I saw cobblestone walls and I was sitting on a bed. The floor was made of brick and one wall was just lines, but when I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes, I saw that they were iron bars. I quickly stood up and looked around, the only thing in that room was an iron door, a window that was too small to crawl through and too high to look out of. "No! Where am I?! Bodil! Bodil!" I shouted out to no one, I knew that Bodil was far away, and I was stuck in a jail cell, with no clue of what had happened. "My wedding reception, I was supposed to have my happily ever after with Bodil, and now, I'm just a captive in this hole. *sniff* *sniff* I want to go home, I want to be in Bodil's arms. *quietly sobs*" I fell to the floor and then I realized that my wedding dress was gone, and I was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with pants. My hair was still up in a ponytail, but the ribbon around my neck was gone, and the only thing there was a collar of some sort, with a tag on it as well. "What the-" "Good morning sweetheart! I see that you have finally woken up! Now I can tell you what we are going to do!" That voice sounded familiar, and hatred instantly arose inside me. "Who are you! Why am I here! I want to be with my husband you lunatic!" I shouted as I faced the person behind the bars. "You are here with your husband, sweetheart! Sorry about my outfit, I haven't found anything else to wear in time of your arrival." He took out a torch to show a low yellow light into the cell, and I saw the orange armor he was wearing, it was Mike. He had kidnapped me.

* * *

**Me: I hope you liked the chapter, I spent extra time on this one to make sure it was awesome. I still need more names for the kid, and it can be anything! Well anything that sounds good for a baby name.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	5. Month One

Bodil had been up all night trying to find any more leads and he was a mess. He had been crying since he got home, and he had been calling all of the people he knew and who knew about Dragon, but no one has seen her. He even called the admin to see if he had seen either Mike or Dragon, but nothing. He was starting to get so worried about her, that he even tried to go searching for her by himself, but at night, he was getting desparate. He was sitting on the couch trying to stop tearing up, when someone knocked on the door. "Hey! Bodil! Can I come in?" It was Sky. "Yeah sure...come in." Bodil put his glasses back on and saw Sky walk into the house. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Sky asked. "To be honest, I'm not feeling food at all. Someone took Dragon dude! How am I supposed to have a straight face when someone is holding my wife captive! And you know who is kidnapped her. *sigh* Sorry for yelling." Bodil said as he wiped a tear from his eye. "Hey don't worry Bodil. She took us on in the hunger games, even though she is still banned from my server for a few more days because she hacked it, but she can handle herself until we find her. Bodil by the time we find her, she might have escaped to see you again, she is Herobrine's daughter." Sky told Bodil to cheer him up. "But Mike might hurt her, and what if she don't find her in time before she has the baby? MIke said in the note that he would make sure it was nothing like me, that means he wouldn't even let the kid act like me! He is a mad man! We have to find her soon Sky, I can't live without her." Boidl wiped another tear off of his face. "Bodil, we will find her soon, long before that happens. Something will turn up, and then we can get Dragon back, she is pretty cool you know." Sky told Bodil, but Bodil was still worried. "Yeah, but she is still in trouble, we got to find her...before she gets hurt."

* * *

"Mike you son of a bitch! Let me out now!" I had ran up to the iron bars and clawed at Mike, but my hands couldn't reach him. He stole me from my wedding and he is keeping me in a cell, and I am so mad at him, I have more rage at Mike than Simon at x run. "Dragon, please calm down. I know your a little confused about what is happening, but I can assure you, you're in good hands." He was acting all calm and innocent, he disgusts me. "What do you mean! You kidnapped me! Where is my weding dress! Where is Bodil! Let me go!" His face turned from a creepy smile to an angry expression. "You listen here, you are mine now, you are never gonna see that wacky bulgarian again and you are never leaving either. And that kid you have, it will be mine and I'll make sure it doesn't even talk like Bodil. You are in my house now, you listen to me now, and how about I give you a little reminder of what I can do." When he opened the iron door, chills ran down my spine. He took out an iron sword and I tried to back away from him, but he had grabbed my arm and pushed the sleeve up. And then, the made a horizontal line with the sword on my wrist, and a thin line of blood was on the sword and on my arm. He had cut me. "Ow, why did you do that?" I asked. "Some people cut themselves to remember pain, this way, you can remember what you did wrong. Every Time you don't listen to me, you get a cut, that's why you have a long sleeve on, now go to sleep. Tomorrow I will show you the house, here. I got you a journal to write in." He let my arm go and tossed me a book with a quill, and then he left and locked the iron door. I just stood there looking at my arm with the cut, and I wiped the blood off on the sleeve. "It hurts, I have to think of a plan to escape, Bodil must be worried sick!" I gathered up the items he gave me and went to sit on the bed. "I'll get out of here even if it kills me." I whispered to myself.

* * *

_**In the morning...**_

* * *

_Month 1_

_Well I guess this is month one of writing in this journal, I guess I'll write in this monthly. Where should I begin to cover what happened to me, oh, I know. Yesterday I was just at my wedding with my husband Bodil, feeling like the happiest girl in minecraft, but than something happened at the reception and a crazy guy kidnapped me during the panic. Now I'm stuck in a cell with only a window and I think it's halfway underground. But I haven't yet seen the rest of this hell hole yet, but as soon as I find a way out, I'm going for it. I better stop writing, I can hear that lunatic walking to me now._

_~Katniss Petrov_

I had closed the journal and placed the quill under the pillow of the bed as I saw Mike walk in front of the iron bars. "Good morning Dragon! Are you ready for the house tour, and don't worry. I took every precaution in making sure no one could break in_...or out..._" He opened the iron door and walked into the cell. And he just stood there staring at me. "Well come on! I can't carry you you know." I just sat on the bed glaring at him. I'm still pissed at him for kidnapping me. "Fine, if you won't get up, then I'll help you." He grabbed the collar that was around me and tugged me off of the bed and onto the floor. "Stop! *cough* You're choking me! *gasp*" "Well then do as told. Well if I don't show you the house, I can't show you the best features of it. I've spent a lot of time and materials to make this just for you." I was still coughing when he made me stand up. He dragged me out of the room into the hall. I looked back to see that there was only one room in that hall, and it was my cell. It was super dark in the hall, but when he led me upstairs, I saw that it was a pretty big house. It was like a mansion, but it was no place for me. He kept on blabbering about how much his crush is on me, and as he tugged me through the house, I noticed that he really did make sure no one could get in, or I couldn't get out. The windows were iron bars, the main entrance doors were iron and they had no pressure plates, buttons, or levers near them! Not a single way to break out easily, not without a pickaxe.

"Well that's pretty much it, oh! I forgot about the work room!" Mike tugged Dragon back down to the basement area and as they the cell Dragon was in, he went to the end of the hall, and on the stone wall, was a button. He tapped it and the whole end of the hallway had vanished. The only thing that replaced it was an opened room made of iron blocks and a few pictures here and there next to the torches. There was a crafting table in the back of the room and furnaces next to it, the rest of the room was just completely empty. "This is the work room, where you saw fulfill the orders I give you." "So I have to work for you? That's it?" Dragon questioned Mike as he dragged her into the room. "No. You see I thought all of this over before I tried anything. This is what I was thinking. SInce you are mine, of course, I can get all of your love, but what else can you do, then it hit me. You can spawn in anything you want from enchanted swords in the hunger games to potions in factions, I can make some money off of you. You can spawn in items right?" "Umm...yeah, I can spawn in whatever _I want_." Dragon replied as she tried to take her arm out of his grip. "You have to spawn in gold blocks, diamond blocks, and emerald blocks for me until this room is filled to the brim with those blocks." Mike said as he pointed to the floor to the ceiling of the room. "What!? I can only spawn in items! Not blocks! I can only get the ingots if I even have that hack! I'm not going to craft all of those blocks!" Dragon shouted at Mike, but he just told out his iron sword and grabbed Dragon's arm again and pushed up the sleeve. "Yell at me again, you get another cut." Dragon tried to pulled her arm back from him, but he sliced the blade across her arm leaving another cut on her arm, this time with more blood. "Ow!" Dragon shouted as she took her arm out of his grip and looked at the bleeding cut right under the first one. "This is going to leave scars! Why are you doing this to me?!" Dragon was still staring at the new cut and wiped the blood away. "I have my reasons, and reason one is to make you listen to me. A good wife listens to the husband." Mike said as he cleaned the blood off of the sword. "For the millionth time! I am married to Bodil! Not a lunatic like you!" Dragon shouted at Mike as she looked at her wedding ring that was still there. "Oh, looks like I forgot to take that. Hand it over." Mike beckoned. "No!" Dragon shouted as she walked to the crafting table and the furnaces. 'I know he will force me to give him the ring, but I can give him a fake one and hide this one in my pockets.' Dragon was thinking in her head as she took her ring off quickly and shoved it into her pocket. Then she felt someone breathing down her neck. "Can I get some place please." Dragon complained as she turned to push Mike away. "What, I just want to be close to you. You are mine now-" "The day when I actually like you more than wanting to kill you is the day I am deleted from the game. Half deleted, I'll just be a glitch in the game that can't be removed." "Wait, a glitch? Like a bug?" Mike asked. "No duh, what else!" Dragon snapped back. "I kind of have a- Ah! Not again!"

All of a sudden MIke's head started to glitch out to a normal skin back to steve and it looked like it was hurting him. "Get out of my head! You're not real anymore! This isn't a bug!" He shouted out loud as he fell to the floor holding his head. 'What the heck is happening to this dude?!' I said in my head, and then, I realized that this was a golden opportunity. I quickly ran past him and I ran past the room he had me in, and then, bahm! I had fallen to the ground. "Ow..." My vision was blurry again, everytime I fall my vision get's like this. I tried to see where I was going, but I couldn't get up either, my foot was caught on something. Then I felt myself being dragged somewhere, but I only could see blurry versions of everything. And then I felt something grab my arm and a small sharp pain in my arm with the other cuts. "Obey, it's okay, disobey, you have to pay." It was Mike, I was so close to freedom, but Mike had caught me again. "Tomorrow you'll start filling up that room with the blocks, and you'll get a special treat when you are done." The cuts were stinging now, and my vision was still blurry. "Bodil...where are you? Please hurry..."

* * *

"I can't believe she already tried to escape, it's all because of you, you know." Mike was standing in front of a mirror in his room, and in his reflection was a different person, it was a skin of a boy with blue headphones on and bangs covering his right eye, he was wearing a checkered shirt and regular jeans, completely different from the Steve skin. _'So! That's a good thing! She was the one who put this bug on me! Come on dude! Please get the bug removed!'_ The reflection was moving and talking to Mike. "No! I don't have a bug! It's just an update glitch! Once this server is updated I won't see you anymore or hear you!" Mike shouted. _'Please get help! You kidnapped a girl you don't even love from her wedding! Let her go now! I am the real Mike!'_ The reflection talked back as he banged his hand against the mirror. "No! No! No! She is mine! I will be rich and happy, even if she has to shed a few tears in the process, and once she gives birth to that evil spawn of that bulgarian, I will make sure it never even know about the real father! And he won't get to see her ever again, Martin, what a stupid name! Ah! My head!" Mike cringed again as his head started to glitch out again. _'This isn't the end of this, this bug will be removed and I will be in control again!'_

* * *

**Me: Boom! Another chapter done and ready to be read. Writing fanfiction has been the best thing to happen to me because I can get my stories and ideas out to you guys! I have chosen a girl name but I am still looking for a boy name, and I still haven't decided on the gender of the baby. So I hoped you liked the chapter and...**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	6. Month Two

**Me: Okay, I read in the reviews and I will make the chapters longer. Request accepted! :P**

* * *

_Month Two_

_I nearly escaped today, I managed to make myself a pickaxe and when I slipped by Mike, I must've made some noise while trying to mine my way out of this place, but he caught me and gave me another cut. Right now I have a total of 10 cuts my my right arm, and I'm afraid of the cuts being infected. I can't get sick, or else it might harm the baby. I wish Bodil will get here soon, but so far from what I heard from Mike's tv, he has set up a search for me, even the admin is searching. I've been trying to fill that room up with the blocks of diamond and gold, but it's killing me. I have to spawn in the ingots and the diamonds and then I have to craft them. He even leaves me in the room and locks the door and he doesn't let me go to the cell until really late at night, but I've noticed that Mike talks to himself a lot. And his head glitches out, and once in a while I hear a voice from the glitching. Maybe if I can use that time, I can get out of here easier, and I can see Bodil again._

_~Katniss Petrov_

"Bodil...please get here soon." I put the journal under the pillow and checked the cuts again. "I have to escape soon, or else these cuts are gonna take it's toll on me." I sighed for the millionth time and looked out the window, it was past mid-night. Mike had let me out of the work room early, but I'm never gonna finish the room. He keeps on taking some of the blocks out and my hadns are hurting from crafting them. "Maybe if I start making a tunnel here, I can escape. But I need to get the pickaxe I made." Mike did take my pickaxe, but he left it by the door. I tried to reach it earlier, but that stupid iron door is in the way! 'Maybe Bodil is on his way right now, or maybe he hasn't found me yet. No! Don't think like this Katniss, if I can just escape while Mike is asleep, I can get a head start on getting back home.' "Okay, let's see what I have in my pockets that I can use." I started to take whatever I had in my pockets out onto the bed and I didn't have much, but I had:

1. My wedding ring

2. three pieces of diamond

3. two sticks

4. My phone

"Wait! Oh my god, why didn't I think of this earlier! I can call for help. Ugh, how stupid am I!" I turned my phone on, but only to see that it was nearly dead. 'Oh god, I better make this worth it.' I looked outside to check where I was, it was a swamp biome. And there was only one near the city. "I have to call Bodil, this is my only chance for freedom." I started to dial the numbers as quick as I could. 'Please pick up...please pick up Bodil...'

* * *

Back at Bodil's house, Bodil was still up and about. He couldn't sleep right ever since Dragon went missing, no one has a clue where she is, but Bodil still wouldn't give up, but he was losing faith. He was sitting on the couch crying again. He was holding a picture of him and Dragon. It was their wedding photo, right before they went to the reception. "Dragon...I wish I can see you again." Bodil had every one of his friends search for Dragon, he even asked the admin to find her, but nothing has turned up. Bodil put the photo away and wiped the tears away. Then, his phone started to ring. "Huh?" Bodil took out his phone and looked at the caller I.D. It was Dragon. "Dragon!" Bodil quickly answered the phone.

_Bodil: Dragon, are you there?!_

_Dragon: Bodil, oh my god, look I don't have much time, my phone is about to die. I'm in the swamp biome, that's where Mike has me, he is just as insane as I thought!_

_Bodil: Did he hurt you, are you okay?!_

_Dragon: Well he gave me about ten cuts on my right arm. He has me here to make him rich by crafting him gold blocks and stuff, Bodil please tell everyone to look for me in the swamps, he has me in the basement of a house he built, please hurry, if I have to put up with this crazy guy any longer, I think I might go insane as well._

_Bodil: Wait! He hurt you! When I find you, I am going to kill him. Dragon can you get out of that place?_

_Dragon: If I could I would be in your arms by now, I tried to mine my way out, he has iron doors, iron bars for windows, he doesn't want me to escape, and the weirdest part is, he glitches out and talks to himself. Bodil, I am going to escape, but I need your help. No one comes to the swamp biomes in this server for one reason and one reason only. There are waves and riots of mobs here, no matter how much everyone in the server tries to kill 10 mobs, a hundred more spawn close by, please hurry._

_Bodil: Okay, just be careful, just get out of that place, and I'll find you in the swamps, just sit tight. Dragon?_

_Dragon: Bodil, my phone is on 4%, I won't be able to talk to you in a while. I'll see you soon, I really needed to hear your voice._

_Bodil: I love you Dragon, I'm coming soon._

_Dragon: I love you too-*Call Ended*_

* * *

"Dammit! The battery died! Ugh!" Dragon threw the phone at the bed in frustration. "Okay I got to find a way out of here, maybe there is something around here that can help me get the pickaxe." Dragon got off of the bed and stood in the middle of the room. 'Wow, he really left this room empty, wait a minute...' Dragon creeped over to the darkest corner of the room, and looked at the ground. It was dark, but the rest of the floor was stone brick, but one block in the corner, it wasn't leveled, and was discolored. Dragon tapped on it gently, and a lid flipped open. "What the, wait, I think there is something inside." Dragon reached in and grabbed whatever was in it. She walked back to the only torch in the cell and saw what it was. "A crafting table? Why did he leave this in here, I guess this used to be his storage room. I guess I can make a new pickaxe. I have the materials." Dragon placed the crafting table down and placed the sticks and the diamond in the slots, and then she had created the first step to escape. As she wielded the diamond pickaxe in the cell, she looked to the iron bars of cell, and then to the window. "I can either escape now, or I can kill Mike first. *sigh* I don't have the proper weapon for killing. Nah, I'll kill him later." Dragon picked her journal from under the pillow and she started chipping away at the iron bars. In mere seconds, the bars were gone. "Okay, but it's still to small to get through. Ugh, why do I have to have a tummy with this pregnancy. I guess I can mine a block and place it back." Dragon started to mine a tunnel right under the window and she was met with swamp water. "My luck just keeps on getting better and better doesn't it. Gross, a slime ball." Dragon took the torch in the room and went into the tunnel and blocked it off. When she stood up, to her horror, there were many mobs walking around, zombies, creepers, and skeletons. "Oh god...I got to get to a cave..." Dragon sprinted off as far as she could from the house as a several monsters chased after her. 'Just run...just run as fast as you can...make sure that they don't get you.' Dragon thought as she ran for her life.

* * *

After the call had ended, Bodil rushed around the house gathering supplies, weapons, food, blocks in case of emergencies, and his phone. "I better tell the guys about this." Bodil got out his phone and started to text Sky.

_Bodil: Sky! I think I know where Dragon is, if you see this text, I'll probably be in the swamp biome by now. Tell the others about this, TTYL_

Bodil didn't wait until day, he ran out the door and took out a map. It showed the house, the city, and all of the biomes, and the swamp biome was quite large was up ahead. "Don't worry Dragon, I'm coming for you." Then Bodil ran off into the woods with a sword out not caring about the mobs of the night.

* * *

'Dammit, dammit, dammit! Why did I have to escape that hell hole at night! Even the enderman are trying to get me, and it's raining! Can my luck get any worse...' I was racing through the mud as the rain poured down on me. I tried to find shelter from this, but the trees were too low to the dirt, and there weren't any caves anywhere. Just mobs chasing me from behind, and I couldn't stop. "Okay Dragon, try to think of something. If I hide in a cave, there might be more mobs, but I can hide. If I build a shelter, and Mike comes looking for me, he'll find me easily. When can I get a break..." I climbed up a nearby tree with vines and I saw that I was in the middle of nowhere. Not a cave in sight, and the house was far too, but mobs were everywhere. "I guess I'm staying up here until sunrise...Bodil please hurry." I sat on the top of the tree as the rain went on, the creepers and the mobs had gathered around me. I was trapped until morning.

* * *

_'Bug! Wake up!' _Mike shot straight up in his bed. "Go away! This will be over soon, just don't talk!" Mike shouted as he through his sword at the mirror, but had missed by a long shot. _'I told you to let her go! Now you are going to be banned from the server forever! I told you a thousand times to do the right thing!'_ The mirror rippled as the voice talked. "What do you mean? Oh no...dammit!" Mike bursted out of his room after prying his iron sword out of the wall. He ran to the basement and looked into the cell. THe torch was gone, but the early dawn light was enough to reveal that Dragon had escaped. "Dammit! I knew I should've let her stay in the work room! This is your fault you know!" Mike shouted as he repeatedly punched the wall out of anger. _'Me?! I am the real Mike you know! This is your fault you glitch!' _The voice rang in his ears as though it was shouting right next to him. "I am the real one! Okay...think Mike, how can I- ah! My head!" Mike collapsed to the ground holding his head as it started to glitch out back and forth from a custom skin to a default one. "_I am not going to let you mess with her life! Let her go or else I will make you pay you bug!_" The voice was coming out of Mike's mouth as though it was talking through him. "No! Get it together! I am in control! You are the old! I am the new!" Mike started to speak clearly as his head glitched faster. "_I am still in some control! I will make sure you don't do anything-_" Mike hit his head on the floor and the glitching stopped. "Ugh...I have to get him removed. My head...I can't go on..." And then Mike passed out. But his head glitched one more time to show a smile on the glitch end. _'He may have won the battle, but he won't win the war, I will not let him make a mess of my minecraft.'_

* * *

Sky was still snoring away in his house when his phone started to vibrate noisily next to him. "Five more minutes..." But it kept annoying him as it went on. "Fuck...I try to get some sleep from searching all the time for Dragon." Sky finally got up and picked his phone up. "Oh, I got a text message, from Bodil." Sky opened the text message and started to read it, but his brain was still sleepy, but when he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and read the texted again, he had to rubbed his eyes again to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

_From: Bodil40_

___Bodil: Sky! I think I know where Dragon is, if you see this text, I'll probably be in the swamp biome by now. Tell the others about this, TTYL_

Delete/Reply/Save

Sky stood up and looked at his phone again. "Looks like I'm on the road again. I better text the others." Sky saved the text message and started to make a message for the others of team crafted that were still searching.

_To: Ty, Jerome, Mitch, Jason_

_Guys, Bodil txt me that he knows where Dragon is. We need to go and help find her. Meet me at my place as soon as you get this! Bring budder as well_

Sky sent it to them and waited for a response.

_From: Mitch_

_Okay, but I ran out of budder_

_From: Jerome_

_Finally! The search parties for her are driving me mad, I think I'm starting to loose some of my fur! L8ter!_

_From: Ty_

_Why did you tell me this in middle of the night! I'm coming, but you owe me a solid!_

_From: __Jason_

_Awesome! Hey, I'm bringing something to help us with the search, and you should probably tell Dragon's parents, I heard that her mom is still crying and her dad's eyes aren't white anymore. They are gray!_

"Crud, I forgot about that...well better late or never!"

_To: Herobrine_

_Bodil found out the biome that Dragon is being kept in. So yeah..._

As soon as Sky pressed the send button, he got a reply.

_From: Herobrine_

_I'll be there in 20, I have a bad feeling about this._

Sky turned his phone off and yawned. "I hope Bodil is okay, I heard the swamps are bad in this server." Sky said as he looked at an item frame on the wall. In every house there is a map of the rendered server world, and to the South East was a large biome of swamp. "I _**really** _hope Bodil is okay."

* * *

**Me: Okay so I tried to make the chapter longer and I hoped you like it, there is still a bit of a long way to go, but I am just so glad to see that you guys are leaving reviews and reading my stories, thanks.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	7. Update!

**Okay so this isn't a chapter I just felt like I am taking too long with the next chapter so I am just going to give you a quick update. I am going to finish the story, it's just sometimes I take a break from typing the stories and that's why it takes me forever to post a new chapter. After this story I will probably stop with the minecraft genre for a little while and start up a new series with my other OC's, but no need to worry, before any of that I will be finishing the story and the next chapter is going to be extra long so I can get the story done faster and there will be more for you guys to read, and I actually want to ask you guys somethings.**

**Should I stay with this series with KatnissxMartin, or should I start a whole new and fresh story with my other OC's and a charater from Beyblade, or should I do a cross over of both?**

**You decide my readers!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	8. Remembering a Glitch

The rain was still pouring down on Dragon as she shivered in the cold. Even if it was day, the mobs would still survive in the rain. Dragon was clutching on to the diamond pickaxe she had crafted for dear life, it was her only weapon against the surrounding mobs. 'Maybe I should've kept on running for a cave. I'm freezing out here.' Dragon thought as she looked down at the floor from the top of the tree. Only zombies were there to kill her, the others have found better things to kill. "If I stay here I will freeze to death in the rain, but if I go I might get killed. It better be worth it." Dragon stood up and looked down one more time. The zombies were still there. "Dammit, I can't get down with them surrounding me. Maybe I can jump to another tree." Dragon looked back up, there was a tree, but it was too far away. "This is the closest tree to me, I better not fall." Dragon went to the edge of the tree, and then walked backwards until her foot nearly touched the other edge. "Okay, this shouldn't be that hard, Bodil does this all the time. Okay...1...2...3." Dragon ran across the top of the tree and jumped to the other tree in front of her, but she nearly missed the tree. By shear luck Dragon had grabbed on to the endge of the leaf block and was dangling six blocks up from the ground. "That was close...*sigh*" Dragon wasn't aware of the zombie heading her way. The zombie was right under her feet when it groaned loudly at the sight of a player. Dragon looked down and saw the zombie trying to jump up and grab her leg. "Uh oh, okay now it's time to get going." Dragon tried to grab on the edge withher free hand, but the rain drops on teh leaves made her loose her grip. She nearly fell to the ground, but she used the pickaxe to stop the falling by stabbing the pick into the leaves. "Ah!" She may have not had fallen to the zombie, but it had grabbed onto her foot and was pulling her down. The noise had drawn attention from teh other creatures nearby, and as the zombie tugged down on her foot, Dragon was going down, inch by inch. "Ah! I got to get up, I got to hurry up and I'm not going to be zombie food today!"

Dragon started to climb the leaves with her pickaxe, trying to shake the zombie off of her foot. With every inch she climbed up, the zombie made more drag. "Go away you idiot with a green rash! You aren't getting my brains today!" Dragon shouted as she pulled herself over the top of the tree, and she took the pickaxe out of it and hit the zombie in the head. It fell down, but it was still alive. "OKay time to find a cave." Dragon jumped to a nearby tree and jumped down and went into a sprint.

* * *

I was still freezing from being soaked in the rain, but the running helped me not be irritated by it. I left the mobs behind, but now I was a bit lost. "Dammit! Everything looks the same, the trees, the mushrooms, even the puddles are the same." I stopped running for a while, but I was still unsure about my surroundings. "I got to find a cave, or else I might not meet Bodil again." I looked around one more time, and then I saw something that was a sight for sore eyes. It was a cave, just poking out of the ground, and it was covered by a tree. "Finally..." I started to trudge over to the cave when I hear the hissing of a creeper nearby. My heart froze up but I just ran into the cave without checking where the creeper was.

The cave was well lit, but it was just a dead end cave, but from where I was standing, the cave seemed to be a lot longer. "Well it isn't much of a shelter, but it will give me some cover. I better stay in the back until the rain stops." I walked from the entrance of the cave and as I reached the back of the cave, I slowly sat down and I guess I was very tired, because the last thing I remembered was dozing off into a dream.

* * *

The dream I was having, was all blurry, but I felt like it was familiar. I think it was the first hunger games I played, but why was it blurry in the dream. But the dream ended quickly and I slowly started to wake up. But I couldn't see a thing, everything was pitch black, I must've fell asleep and it turned to night. But for some reason, I heard a noise ringing in my ears. It sounded like a creature's howl from a nightmare. It was so familiar, like I heard it before. 'Wait a minute, oh no! I remember what happens when an enderman is nearby!' "Get away from me!" I shouted into the blackness of the void, the noise got louder and my head started to throb with pain. "Stop it! It hurts! I can't die yet! PLease hear me out!" I shouted out, the pain stopped, but the noise was still ringing in my ears. "I can't die! In a few months I have to start raising a baby with my husband! I have to get home or else I won't even want to live anymore! Please stop the noise! I won't kill another enderman ever again!" I spoke as soft as I could, but the noise was so haunting and the darkness was terrible. Then, the noise slowly got softer and it stopped completely at once, and then the darkness was fading until I could see the cave walls, and the eyes of the enderman that was attacking me. He had his hands on my head and his mouth was open, but no sound came out of it. 'Did it really spare my life? Did the enderman let me live?' I asked myself. I was wrong, because I just had to move my hair out of my face, it must've saw my white eye. All the mobs are loyal to my father, but they hate me and my mother for making my father do other things than helping them kill players. The enderman grabbed my neck and pinned me to the wall, and then the noise was ringing in my ears as the enderman was choking me. "Please- Stop! If you want to kill someone, kill a guy named Mike! Ack! P-please..." I could feel my lungs burning for air, and I felt like I was buried alive. No air. I could still see though, but my vision was fading, and the enderman was still yelling at me, but he wouldn't hear my plea for my life.

Just when Dragon was about to gasp for the last time for air, the enderman stopped yelling, when Dragon shrunk in from another round of stomach pains. "Ugh...now this isn't the worst of my problems." The enderman quickly let go of Dragon and watched her fall back to the cave floor. Dragon started to gasp and wheeze for oxygen as the enderman tried to communicate with Dragon, but she couldn't understand what it was trying to say. "Leave me alone*gasp* I need to breath..." She let out another gasp and stood up with a stagger, and the enderman made sure that Dragon didn't fall. It tried to speak to her again, but failed to translate. Dragon just looked down at her feet as she dust of the dirt on her clothes and ignored the enderman. The enderman kept on trying to talk to Dragon and get her attention, but Dragon just ignored the enderman and stood there. The enderman then started to poke her head again and again until Dragon snapped out of annoyance.

"What do you want?!" Dragon asked as she made the enderman stop poking her head. The enderman then again tried to speak, but it was just noises to Dragon. "I can't speak enderman." She said as she made the enderman stop talking. "Here, I have a pickaxe, you can use it to write in that dirt over there, if you can." Dragon took out her pickaxe and the enderman quickly grabbed it with his long arm and went over to the dirt patch in the cave and started to use it to draw out what it wanted to say. Soon he walked back over to Dragon and held out the pickaxe for her. "Okay, that was quick." Dragon took the pickaxe back and walked over to the dirt patch to see symbols very well drawn by the enderman. 'Wow, I never knew that enderman could draw this good.' Dragon said in her head as she tried to see the symbols in the dark cave.

'I can barely see the drawing, I guess it is night time outside.' "Um...Enderman, you don't happen to have a torch on you, would you?" I asked the enderman, it just shook it's head and then teleport somewhere. When it came back, it was holding a torch out to me. I grabbed it and placed it near the dirt patch and the drawing was much clearer now. 'Okay, it looks like there are more than one drawings. I better start left to right.' "Here, come help me. I might not get what you are trying to say so easily." I called over the enderman. "So um...the first picture is of you right?" I asked. The enderman nodded it's head and pointed to the next picture. "And there are two people looking at you." The enderman shook it's head and pointed at it's eyes and back at the two people, but only one at a time. "Wait a minute, so you saw someone and then someone else? Wait a minute!" 'THe enderman drew the details of the people.' The first one had a regular steve skin, but it was wearing armor of some kind, and the other one, I had to squint at it to see that, the person was wearing a blazer with a tie, and I think sunglasses as well. Right above each of them, was another drawing, above the steve one, was a sword, above the one with sunglasses, was a ring. "You saw Bodil, and Mike. How?" I asked the enderman. It just nodded it's head and pointed to the next picture. It was of Bodil and Mike again, but this time Mike was holding the sword, and Bodil was holding the ring up to his eyes. "Okay, I can't say what this is trying to say." The enderman just pointed to the last picture, it was of me holding out my arm, and that was all I could get. "So you saw Bodil, and then Mike, Bodil was holding a ring, Mike was holding a sword, and I am holding my arm out?" I was still lost about what the enderman was trying to say, but it grabbed my right arm and pushed the sleeve up to reveal the ten cuts Mike gave me. The enderman grabbed the pickaxe I had in my hand and reopened the cuts. It hurt badly. "Ow! What are you doing!" I took my arm back and saw the thin lines of blood form the outline of the cuts. The enderman got my attention again and showed him making a cut in his arm with the pickaxe, and the purple blood was slowly seeping out. The enderman grabbed my cut arm again, and started to put the purple blood on my cuts, and then, my vision went from normal to swirls. "What the heck is happening?" It felt like I was drifting off to sleep again, but I was still awake. "What the heck is in your blood..." I asked. "If my blood is in your's I can talk to you without you looking confused, but it also will help you remember. By the way, not every enderman is called enderman, Ent is my name..." Enderman's blood could help people remember things, I wonder what I forgotten. And that's when I fell into darkness, I was floating in the void.

* * *

_**Earlier that day. . . . . . . **_

* * *

Mike had just woken up from his glitching out fest from earlier. Mike slowly raised from the ground and looked up to see the jail cell Dragon was in, and to confirm the reality of him being awake, Dragon wasn't in the cell anymore. "Dammit! Why did I have to glitch out in a time like this!" Mike shouted as he ran back up to the first floor of his house. He ran to a nearby chest and quickly dug into it searching for armor, potions, and weapons for a search for Dragon, until his head started to glitch out again. "Ah! It hurts!" Mike shouted as he dropped the potion he was holding. _'You aren't going after her are you! I am stopping you whether you like it or not!'_ The voice in Mike's heard yelled out as his head glitched back and forth from skins. '_I am the original! The one and only remember!' _The voice in his head shouted as the glitching started to glitch out more. Mike hit his head again and the glitching slowly stopped after that. "After I get my money maker back, I'll kill that bulgarian, but first, I need some money for new armor." Mike walked back into the basement and opened up the work room he had made for Dragon to put the diamond blocks in, but to his surprise, and enderman was in there holding a gold block. "Hey! Get out of here!" Mike yelled at the enderman who teleported off somewhere.

* * *

Bodil was trudging through the wet dirt of the swamp, and was staring intensely at a map. 'This biome is too big, how am I ever gonna find her.' Bodil thought as he walked on through the rain. He hasn't encountered any mobs yet, but then again, what are the mobs supposed to do with a determined Bodil40. Bodil had been walking all night since he entered the biome, and he was growing tired with every step he took now. "I can't rest, until I find her, wait, what the-" Bodil looked up ahead and saw a small hut, made out of certain blocks from sandstone to iron to gold and diamond to dirt. There was a three block high doorway and it was missing blocks here and there. "Wow, it looks like a noob made this. Hahaha!" Bodil hadn't laughed in ages, and it brought a smile on his face for a brief moment, but then reality kicked in, and he remembered about Dragon's situation. "Not the time Bodil, we got to find Dragon. But who in the world would build this?" Bodil's question was soon to be answered, when an enderman appeared inside the door way of the house. 'Shit! Gotta get the sword!' Bodil thought as he clumsily took out the sword he had brought with him and lost his gripping, and fell to the ground.

The enderman took noticed of this and looked towards Bodil as he tried to get out of the mud. The enderman placed the block it was holding and teleported under the tree behind Bodil, and picked him up. "Hey! Put me down!" Bodil demanded as the Enderman teleported back into the hut with him. "Please don't kill me! I have to get to someone! Please!" Bodil begged as the enderman was about to straggle him, when something caught the enderman's eye. Something had fallen out of Bodil's hands that was shiny, and small. The enderman let Bodil fall back to the ground and picked up the item that had fallen to the ground. It was his ring, and the enderman was in awe of a great creation. The enderman look back up at Bodil and then back to the ring, and Bodil had noticed what he had dropped. "Hey! Give that back! That's mine you know!" Bodil reached up and grabbed the ring, and he looked closely at it to make sure it wasn't damaged. The enderman just stared at him in confusion and when Bodil finally noticed. "Oh, you aren't going to kill me anymore?" He asked. The enderman nodded his head in response and pointed to the ring. "Oh this, it's my wedding ring. I got it when I married my girlfriend Dragon, but someone took her away and now I need to find her. Have you seen anyone in the biome yet?" Bodil asked the enderman, and the enderman just nodded, but then shaking his head. "Well can you help me? I need to find my wife Dragon, she had long hair and has one purple eye, have you seen her?" He asked again, but the enderman just shook his head. "Oh, well if you see her, make sure she is safe. She is going to have a baby in a few months and she might be weak, please make sure she is safe." The enderman nodded it's head, poked Bodil's head, and then teleported away.

* * *

_**Present time...**_

* * *

When the enderman mixed my blood with his purple blood, it had caused me to go into a sleep like state, but I still felt like I was awake, I could feel the breeze and everything, but all I could see was the void around me. It was dark with bedrock fog, but I wasn't panicking at all. I could hear the echoing of my breathing and everything, enderman blood felt like a drug that couldn't hurt you, but yet will infect you. After a while I finally decided to start moving my limbs, and then, when I looked down, I fell onto the ground with a small thud. I felt grass beneath me, and I saw the blue sky and the clouds. I slowly sat up and then it hit me. I wasn't in the server, because the server never had a lobby that looked like this. There was dyed clay blocks everywhere and signs for everything. And there was a sign right in front of me as well, it said hunger games, and the server name was call Dead . The first server I ever went on. 'Why am I back here? Enderman can't teleport between servers, can't they?' I asked myself as I got up. Everything detail of the lobby was familiar, but it looked like the old design. I looked around and right behind me, was a teenage girl, with long dark hair, and purple eyes. "I guess I can try this. Maybe it'll be fun!" That squeaky voice, I knew it anywhere, my father messed with me because of it. I was in a memory, and it was of the first day I ever played the hunger games.

Dragon was still trying to adjust to what was happening when the girl ran right through her into teh hunger games portal. Dragon was zipped through several seconds of blur when she could finally see a clear picture, the girl was already in teh arena, and she was right beside a boy as well. To Dragon it looked like the skin that glitches through Mike's head. Then it blurred again and Dragon was standing in a different place, the girl had full iron armor on with a stone sword, but she was face to face with Mike, who had an iron sword. Dragon was about to say something like get out of the way, but no words came out of her mouth. Dragon could only listen to their conversation. Mike wanted to team, and Dragon agreed to do so, then another scene zipped by and it showed both Dragon and Mike killing together, until deathmatch. They both had killed the other two people, and since it was Dragon's first hunger games, she thought they had won, but no two people can win the hunger games together. So when Mike started to swing the sword at the younger Dragon, she panicked and took out a small rectangular item out and was looking at it.

'Oh my god . . . this was the first few days when I made myself the device for my hacks. I still remember it's glitch bugs that messed up the system sometimes.' Dragon said in her head as the younger self tried to swing her sword at him, but it only made her fall down. And when Mike was about to deliver the final death blow, the younger Dragon slammed the device into his head, and a huge flash appeared out of nowhere, and made Mike glitch out and died. After that the memory turned back into the void Dragon was in early. 'What the heck? I never remembered that I killed Mike like that.' Dragon was still trying to understand the flash back when she heard an echo. "The phone thingy you had had many glitches that it rubbed off onto Mike causing him to have the glitch that haunts him today, I saw him glitch." 'Who are you?!' Dragon asked. "Oh, I'm that enderman you saw earlier. The blood might dissolved soon, so when I made the pictures I drew me seeing someone with a wedding ring that was looking for you, and the other one was looking for you and he looked mad as well. The one with the ring is West of this cave, and the one who is glitching is East. Get the glitch out of him and he will leave you alone, leave it in their, he can go insane." Dragon was about to respond to the enderman, when suddenly she landed with a thud again in the darkness. "Well my blood is out of your system now, well nice meeting you. Goodbye." And then Dragon felt like her limbs were made of lead, and then in a blink of an eye, she was back in the cave.

"What the fuck just happened? Wasn't I...okay, maybe I am getting an infection. I better get going, West is where Bodil is, East is where my death is." Then Dragon got up and picked up her pick and went outside of the cave, and looked up to see the sun in the sky, and started to walk away.

* * *

**Me: Okay! I finally got this done! Only a few more chapters to go and then grand finale time! But guys I after I am done with this story I really want to take a small break from this series and start up a whole fresh new story with my OC Julie Draco, so I hope you enjoy this chapter and**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	9. Update 2

Okay so someone said I should do an update so yeah here you go:

Sorry, but I sometimes like to be lazy and just watching youtube and search up vines and stuff, but for the next chapter I kind of haven't put a lot of time into it, but I am trying to make it awesome, but rome wasn't built in a day, I've been a bit busy and stuff too, but I am determined to finish this story! And I actually thought of something cool, I've been thinking and this is what it was about: I can write one-shots of stories and after I am done with a series of story, I can make a the one-shot and see if it is really good that I should make it into a full blown story, or just leave it as a one-shot.

So this was a quick update and I hope I will post the next chapters as soon as possible, so...

PEACE OUT SUCKAS!


	10. Reunion

I was so tired, I had to run for my life as soon as I see a mob, and even when I walk I can barely not wince when I step, I can barely run at all with the baby, it's been I don't know how long since I left that cave, but I should be near the edges of the swamp. I had to use my pickaxe as a weapon sometimes when mobs came to close to me, and now it's nearly broken. I can't last much longer, or else this is the day I die. I've been walking in the direction of where the enderman said Bodil was, but it's been about three days now, and still now sign of him. 'Bodil, where are you?' I kept asking in my head as I was losing more energy trying to walk farther and farther west, I was starving, I was thirsty, I couldn't go on any longer. "Where's that enderman when you need it, some of that blood actually helped me get some energy back. But that was days ago, now I'm stuck out here, with a nearly broken tool and I can't go anywhere else but west! Fuck my life!" I shouted out loud in frustation. 'What am I doing? Complaining ain't going to get me home, and it wouldn't keep my alive.' I thought as I trudged onward in the muddy swamp soil. Eventually, I tripped over a mushroom and fell over. I so wanted to give up, but the spirit and the will aren't agreeing with the rest of me that was screaming to give up, and I tried to walk on, but I just laid under a short tree for cover. I couldn't go on, I had to rest, and I fell asleep easily.

* * *

Bodil was having the same luck too, he was exhausted, just like Dragon, except, he could go on a little longer. Even if he knew he might pass out in a while, he still kept on walking through the mud and the weather, as night began to fall. "Great...*sigh* I can go on a little longer." Bodil walked on, until a familiar hissing sound came from behind him. "Fuck my life..." Bodil looked behind himself to see if it really was a creeper, but to his surprise, nothing was there. "Probably de-spawned." Bodil said to himself as he turned back to East, when in mere seconds, a creeper went up to him and exploded. The explosion had caused Bodil to go flying backwards into a nearby tree. He hit the branches of the leaves with his back and when he tried to catch some of the branches to stop him, they just broke and, he hit the trunk of the tree with a loud thud. He fell down onto the ground and before passing out in pain, he whispered to himself. "I hate creepers . . . . a lot." He let out a small laugh before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Dragon had woken up suddenly to the sound of an explosion nearby. She rubbed the tiredness from her eyes and sat up under the tree. "What the heck was that?" She asked as if she had someone to talk to. "Oh, I forgot. Bodil isn't here with me. But what was that noise?" Dragon got up and walked out into the open clutching the pickaxe. She looked around and saw nothing, but she was only looking above the surface, but until she looked towards the ground to the west, is when she saw the barely visible crater from the explosion. "Oh, it was a creeper. Thank god it wasn't near me." She started to walk towards the crater, when a thought occurred to her. 'Wait, creepers can only explode if they are on fire, or if they are near a player. That must mean that someone else is in the swamp biome, wait a minute.' Dragon was about a few steps away from the crater when she looked around. She stared in disbelief at the bottom of one of the swamp trees, to see someone wearing a suit with brown hair, lying face first on the ground, not moving at all. "B-Bodil...Bodil?!" Dragon ran towards the person. "It...it can't be him." She turned the body over, to reveal teh orange checkered tie, and the sunglasses. "It is Bodil. It really is Bodil!" Dragon cried out in joy as a smile was plastered on her face, and then the reality sunk in, and she realized that Bodil wasn't moving. Dragon propped Bodil on the tree trunk of the tree and checked for anything that might have caused him to go unconscious. "No wounds, bruises, heck not even a cut! Why is he like this then! Why!" Dragon looked around again, and saw the crater from the creeper. She gasped and covered her mouth. "A creeper attacked him, but he got far away enough from the blast, that the explosion damage should've have affected him. Something else must've caused this- Ouch!" While Dragon was trying to make sense of what she was seeing, a broken tree branch had fallen out of the tree and hit her on the head. "Ouch, that hurt a lot for some reason." Dragon grabbed the branch and stared at it, and that's when she spotted something caught on the branch bark, a piece of black cloth. "Wah?" Dragon looked back at Bodil, and then at his blazer, his left sleeve was missing a small portion of the fabric near the end of it.

Dragon looked up and saw a few more broken branches the the leaf blocks, and then when the trail ended at the top of the trunk, Dragon connected the pieces. "Bodil had hit the tree because of the blast, and it must've caused more damage to him. Great, how am I supposed to heal him if I don't have anything!" Dragon sat beside Bodil as her mind raced to figure something out, when she heard a clink from beside Bodil. She looked down and saw a leather bag. There was a strap on it that lead around Bodil and it didn't look empty. Dragon quickly took it off of Bodil and opened it up, to only see a few arrows, a nearly broken sword, and several empty potion bottles. "Bodil barely had anything with him either, no wonder he isn't awake right now." Dragon was about to close the bag, when something shiny caught her eye, she moved the bottles and the sword, and saw that in the very bottom of the bag, was a pink potion bottle, and it was still full. "A potion of healing, thank you god! Thank you!" Dragon quickly took it out, and saw that it was a splash potion, both her and Bodil can be healed. "Here goes nothing." She threw it up in the air an gravity kicked in, and the potion can flying down upon them both. Soon pink particles started swirling around them, and Dragon heard Bodil breathe normally, and when she looked at him, he was smiling in his sleep. "I think he is going to be okay, I actually think he will be okay. We're going to be together again." Dragon said as a she formed a smile on her face. She snuggled up to Bodil and held the pickaxe close by. "I just hope nothing bad happens to us. *yawn*" Then she feel asleep.

* * *

_**Back at the city . . . .**_

* * *

Sky and the others had finally formed a plan, and decided to go gather up supplies and meet up at Dragon's house. As they started to organize supplies for each other, someone had quietly entered the house, and slipped past Herobrine who was on guard, and went downstairs where the others were searching through the storage room, and threw a potion at them, and they instantly passed out. "Team Crafted down, next is Herobrine." The person went back upstairs, but ended up being face to face with Herobrine. "Just try and land a hit on me." Herobrine challenged the intruder. "If you wish, but just know that won't save your daughter from the swamp. Stand in my way and she would be able to come home." That stopped Herobrine in his tracks, as he was frozen in disbelief, the intruder bashed him on the head with his iron sword, and dragged him into the storage room and blocked it off with obsidian. Then he walked back up to the top floor and walked toward a picture of Dragon and Bodil. He threw it on the floor and broken the frame on it. As he did that, his head glitched back and forth from codes to a steve head.

* * *

Dragon wasn't in a deep sleep like Bodil was, but she was aware of enough to hear Bodil waking up. He opened his eyes slowly and looked around, he saw the crater. "Now I remember what happened. Creepers are the worse. *yawn* huh?" Bodil had stretched out his arms in the yawn, and his hand brushed up against something soft with his right hand. Bodil quickly turned to his right, and saw long black hair, that is what his hand touched. "Who the heck...?" Bodil leaned forward a bit to see the face of the person, and saw that it was Dragon. He stared in disbelief as Dragon remained leaning against Bodil. "It's Dragon...it's really her. Finally." Bodil was about to lean against the tree again, when Dragon started to wake up from her dreaming of the void. She sat up and rubbed her eyes from the sleep. But she wasn't as surprised as Bodil was when he had awoken. "Hey Bodil *yawn*" Dragon looked towards Bodil and saw him smiling at her. "What's up Bodil?" She asked him, but he just smiled at her and after a moment of awkward silence, Bodil pulled Dragon in for a hug. "Dragon . . . you have no idea how much I've missed you. I really hope this isn't a dream." Bodil hugged Dragon tighter. "Bodil . . . I've missed you too. It's been so long since I've heard your voice." Dragon said as a smile formed on her face. Bodil finally let Dragon go and gave her a kiss. "Thanks Bodil, I really needed that. I've been walking for I don't know how long to see you. If I went on any longer, my pickaxe might've broke and I would've been zombie food." Dragon took out her pickaxe and saw that it was on it's last uses. "I brought a sword and a bow with me, but I lost the bow and just have the arrows, and the sword isn't all that good for the mobs. Is your phone working?" Bodil asked. "No, I don't have any redstone to charge it." Dragon said as she pulled out her dead phone. "What about that phone thingy you use for your hacks? Did you bring that?" Bodil asked. "No, on the day of the wedding I left it in my father's shrine room. And it's dead anyways, remember that there were creepers in my mineshaft. Why are you asking anyways?" Dragon said as it started to rain again. "Well you can teleport with the phones and stuff, so I thought we could go home quicker. But I guess we have to walk." Bodil stood up and started walking when Dragon stopped him in his tracks. "Bodil, look at the sun." Dragon turned Bodil's head to the direction of the sun in the rain clouds, and the sun beams were already at the horizon, it was nearly night. "Bodil if we don't find a cave soon, we might die, and there is no respawn anywhere outside of the city limits!" Dragon looked around frantically for a cave or a tall enough tree to hide from the night. "Dragon calm down, look when I came walking here I saw a small cave on the trail. Come on, we have to hurry too." Bodil grabbed Dragon's hand and they went sprinting in the direction where the cave was at, and as soon as they got there, night had already fallen on them. Dragon went into the cave and went to the end of it, and Bodil blocked the entrance off as soon as he dug up some dirt.

I was glad that I found Bodil again, breathing and moving, but now I am worried again. Just being apart from Bodil just for a few months made me feel miserable. So I just sat at the end of the small cave as the thoughts of the terrible things that would've happened to me and Bodil if I didn't find him first. Bodil was walking to the back of teh cave now after he was done blocking off the cave, and he noticed my expression, he saw that I was frowning. "Dragon, what's wrong?" Bodil asked me as he sat beside me on the cave floor. "Nothing important, just thinking and stuff. Nothing to worry about." He saw through my lie. "Dragon, the truth please?" He asked me. "Fine, I've been thinking about what would've happened if I didn't find you first. I was sleeping under a tree for shelter when you got exploded by that creeper. If I chose to just ignore it, you would've died, you would've been killed by a mob. I don't know why, but the thought keeps popping back into my mind when I try to forget, and it ain't easy with creepers spawning outside. I just can't help myself you know." "Dragon, don't think like that. Look I'm here now, I'm not dead." Bodil tried to cheer me up, but it still didn't get rid of my expression. "How long do you think it will take us to get back home?" I asked Bodil. "I don't know, maybe about a day of walking. So we might need some sleep." Bodil flopped onto the cave floor and yawned as I just sat and tried to get rid of all the bad vibes in my head. But nothing worked, except the clash of lightning from outside that made me jump. 'Now I think I hate the storms. Ha, look at me thinking again about the bad things.' I sighed out of nowhere and hugged my knees. I could hear the hissing of a charged creeper from outside the cave, it knew I was in here. "Dragon, smile." I looked to Bodil to see what he was doing, but when I turned to face him, a flash of light shined into my face and I heard a click go off. "Say cheese!" The click sound went off again and another flash of light blinded me and I realized that he had taken a picture of me on his phone. "Bodil you troll! Can't you turn the flash off before you blind me?!" I shouted as I stood up in front of him. "Sorry! *cough* not sorry *cough." "Bodil! I'm gonna get you for this!" I reached for the phone and I tugged on it, but he had a strong grip on it, and he stood up to tugged back on it. "It's my phone, I do what I want with it you know." He laughed as he tugged on teh phone again. "Yeah but those are pictures of me! I get a say on if I want you to keep them and I say no." I tugged on the phone one last time as hard as I could, and I got the phone and I saw that the battery was nearly dead, and it died right before I could delete the pictures. "My phone was about to die anyways, so I decided to spend it on something worth it. So give it back." Bodil grabbed the phone and since I had a grip on it, he tugged me towards him. Causing me to fall on him.

'God dang it! Every freaking time I fall I get disoriented!' I cursed myself for having that flaw, but as I waited for my vision to return to normal, I felt Bodil hugging me. It made me smile. "Your lucky you cheered me up, or else I would've need to make another health potion." I mutter as I embraced Bodil. "Well it's my job to cheer you up now. You are my wife after all." I heard him whisper into my ear as my vision returned to normal. "I love you Bodil, but next time, just don't troll me to get me to smile, just give me a hug, or this." I pecked his lips with a kiss and I laid my head back down on his chest. "Tomorrow we'll be home, it feels so far away though. But I know it's close in the future." I mumbled to myself. "How so?" Bodil asked me. "Because you are there to help me." I smiled at the thought of that, and drifted off into a sleep, but I had a bad feeling about tomorrow.

_A very bad feeling . . . danger is around the corner..._

* * *

**Me: Yes! Another chapter published! Goal achieved! So this story is near it's conclusion but not it's end, but after this story I will start up a new series with my favorite OC, so I will try to get this story finished quickly, but it will be great! What do you say about that Julie?**

**Julie:About what? Getting people to see the freak I am? Burn me at the stake already.**

**Me: You can't be burnt alive remember! You are a dragon princess for a reason you know!**

**Julie: Fine, but watch out when you are making s'mores at a camp fire, the fire might be blazing towards you. *quiet laughing***

**Me: Okay . . . so this is just a scoop of her...TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT HER SO FAR!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	11. Dreams come true, even the Nightmares

After morning came, Bodil and I unblocked the cave and started to walk back to the city. But it would be a while until we can see another sane person. It had finally stopped raining, and there were no mobs in sight, not even a groan from a zombie could be heard. Even if everything seemed okay, I still had a bad feeling, and that is never good. As me and Bodil walked on, the bad feeling got stronger, as if it was a moth to the flame. It was scaring me a bit, not only because of that, because of the weird dream I had.

* * *

It felt so real, the dream, even my nightmares aren't like this. I remember ever detail of it.

When the dream began, I was falling in the void like darkness again. This time, I was afraid of falling to death. But it seemed like I was being pulled down by something, and then, everything went black, and I heard myself scream. I rarely am scared of the dark, but something else was there to cause me to panic. Then, slowly color began to remove the darkness, the colors were all just a blur at first, but then, it turned into objects and the scene was created. I was standing in my father's shrine room, the obsidian was spotless, the nether rack was still burning bright. I had no control over my body, but I could still think on my own. There was one important detail missing about the dream, if I was in my house, Bodil would be right beside me. But as the dream went on, I went out of the room, into the hallway, and all of the torches were missing, so the hallway was dark, and only the first floor light was pouring down the stairs, but it was only enough to reveal the small droplets of blood before the stairs. I remained calm for some reason, until I past the storage room door. Someone was crying in there. The door opened up and the scene changed again, and I was in teh storage room, staring in horror. Jason and Ty were in there, but Ty was laying in one of the chests, with bruises on his face and his arm was hanging out of the chest, with a thin stream of blood flowing down his arm right above a small pool of blood. His eyes were closed and his headset was busted, he was breathing, but it was shallow. Jason was leaning against the chest where Ty was passed out, he was crying, his helmet was cracked, his spacesuit was slashed here and there revealing cuts with blood showing. Out of nowhere I yelped in fright as Jason finally noticing. "_Jason, what happened to Ty? Where are the others?_" I asked. Jason stuttered his words at first, but after he shook his head, he spoke clearly, but not enough. "_He did this to all of us . . . we tried to defend ourselves . . . but he glitched, and he . . . . . . he found your sword . . . . ._" He started crying again and pointed to the chest next to Ty, it was closed, but there was blood under it. I walked towards it, and when I opened it, I saw Sky with two swords in his legs, and he was floating in some sort of water, around him were small squids, but they were dead. I dipped my finger into the water, and it was thick and warm. It was squid blood for sure, with a mix of Sky's too. Sky was breathing too, but it was shallow as well. '_My god, what happened to them! They are still alive, but barely, who would do such a thing.'_

Then, the scene changed again and I was back in the hallway. Then the door to my bedroom flew open, and the scene changed from teh hallway to the bedroom. There was only one torch in the room, barely enough to light up the back of the room. But it showed Mitch rocking back and forth in the corner with a busted lip and several arrows sticking out of his body. He kept on mumbling _why Jerome? Why my best friend?!. "Mitch, are you okay?" _I asked him. "_Jerome . . . . he got to him first, and he did the worse to him . . . he's over there . . . ._" He pointed to the darkest corner of the room, and the light of the torch glowed brighter, making the light reach that corner, and it showed Jerome Leaning against the wall. His fur was soaked in blood, his eyes were closed, but you could tell he was trying to stay awake. His suit was torn here and there with blood stains surrounding them. He had shallow breathing too, but you could barely hear it. His legs had been pinned to the floor with arrows, and there were several empty potion bottle around him, there were some that weren't all empty. The only ones I could recognized were potion of poison, potion of weakness, and potion of harming, but there was one that I've never seen before. It had black water in it, and even if it was on the ground, the scent was strong, it smelled like death itself, but it smelled burnt too. "_The black one he made . . . from wither blood . . . . . potion of withering_" Mitch muttered as he started crying. '_Withering! He isn't gonna make it if it doesn't wear off soon. Maybe there is a potion somewhere!' _ I dived into the chest I had in my room, but I could only find a bucket of milk, it would at least stop the potions from hurting him. So once he drank it all, his breathing wasn't that low anymore, but he was still in pain.

The dream went on, as my nerves were on edge. I was at the stairs now, and the drops of blood were on every other step. I climbed the stairs until I reached the top step. I wanted to stay quiet and stand frozen in fear, but I screamed as I saw my father on the floor, with a sword sticking out of his chest, and an arrow lodged deep in his heart, his eyes were opened and the usual white in it was gone, it had it's color again, light blue. My father's original color of his eyes before his eyes turned white. '_This can't be real . . . . . but the blood felt real, why is this happening!'_ I was trying to make sense of this, but the dream went on as I thought, and as I passed my father's corpse, I saw someone standing before the doorway of the house. It was Bodil, and he was alive, but he was frightened. "_Dragon, I'm sorry I couldn't stop **him **. . . . run." _Bodil told me as I walked towards him. "_What do you mean? Bodil, who did this?" _I asked him. "_He's behind me._" Then, I saw the tip of a glowing diamond sword pierce through Bodil's chest, staining his shirt with blood. He made no sound when this happened, but before he fell to the ground, he took out his phone, and tossed it to me. He had a calendar opened up on it, and it said July 10th. Last I checked it was July the ninth. Then when I looked back up at Bodil, he had fallen to the floor in a pool of blood, and behind him was a glitching person holding the diamond sword. It was Mike, but the glitching had gotten so bad that it didn't stop. "_24 hours until death, before you can save them, after they will die._" Then everything went black, I was falling in the void once more, but with a sword in me. That's before I woke up with a cold sweat.

I was glad that Bodil wasn't the one who woke me up, but that dream was creepy. But it only made me want to get home quicker, because it might be a warning for what is to come. It still bothered me, it felt so real, it was messing my head up. It scares me to think about it.

* * *

Bodil had taken noticed of Dragon. She had remained silent the whole walk, and it was already nearly noon. "Dragon, is there something bothering you?" Bodil asked finally. "Nothing, just a dream I had." She answered him as she walked on ahead. "What was the dream about?" Bodil asked as he caught up with her. "Nothing really, I just want to get home soon." Dragon walked on and crossed her arms. Bodil knew she wasn't telling the truth. "Dragon, you've been quiet all day, can I have the truth please?" He asked. Dragon just sighed and stopped in place. "I don't know why, but the dream felt like a horror movie. There was blood and pain in it, and in the dream, the killer said there was only 24 hours to save them, after that point, that all would happen to the people in my dream. But it was weird, it felt real. As if the blood was still fresh, maybe we should get home quick, ever since yesterday I've had this very bad feeling. It just makes me want to get home quicker. So can we hurry?" Dragon's voice wasn't as sweet and loud as before, it was quiet. SHe was starting to get worried. "Well than we better start running." Bodil said as he ran up in front of Dragon. "You believe me?" She asked. "Yeah of course, you are the daughter of herobrine, so mostly everything you say is true, but I can see through your lies though. Come on, we have to hurry though!" Bodil grabbed Dragon's arm and started tugging her along as they rushed through the swamp, until they reached the border.

* * *

I never expected to reach the edge of the biome in quick timing, we've been running for over three hours now and I can't feel my legs anymore, and my lungs feel like bursting, I never felt like this when I was in the hunger games. Bodil however, didn't look one bit exhausted, he looked like he was ready for war. "How come you aren't tired?" I asked him once I was able to breath right again. "When you're good at parkour, nothing really tires you." '_I nearly forgot that Bodil parkours, it's been a very long while.' _I thought as I walked beyond the biome's border. Then the bad feeling grew heavier. It poked my heart like a shard of glass hitting me. "We have to get there fast, now!" I started running without even waiting for Bodil. The feeling was definate. Something bad was about to happen to someone we know, and as I ran farther and farther, the feeling wasn't instinct anymore, it was actual prediction in emotion to me now. I heard Bodil from behind me to wait up, but I saw a clearing up ahead. As soon as I jumped through the tree line, I nearly fell into a pond. It was the same area where me and Bodil had to retreat to a cave when it got dark. It held good memories for me, but the bad vibe I was getting was coming from the path that lead to the area. Just as Bodil stood next to me, I took off onto the path.

* * *

It had rained there the night before and so the dirt was mushy with the rain water and grass. But Dragon ran straight through it, as if she was running for her life. She was running without thinking, without waiting for Bodil to catch up. Her hair went flying as she rushed to get home. As every step she took drew her closer to home, the denser the feeling was of the bad vibe coming her way. Then, she stopped running out of pure exhaustion. She could barely pant without wheezing for air. When Bodil finally caught up with her, he could barely breathe as well. But he too was starting to feel the dreaded feeling coming from the end of the path. Dragon had wasted so much energy on the running, she had to sit down to stop her vision from blurring out. She just remained silent as she tried not to pass out from the running and Bodil just stood in front of her waiting. "You okay Dragon?" Bodil asked her. "Yeah, as soon as we get to the house *pant* I'll be fine. Come on!" Dragon stood up and grabbed Bodil's arm and started pulling him along the path quickly.

Soon, the house was in sight, with the many torches everywhere and the farm and crops behind the house. Bodil and Dragon tripped a couple of times here and there, but they got up in a flash and kept on running. Until Dragon stopped in front of the doorway. The feeling was strongest here.

* * *

'_The feeling felt weird, as if it could crash in on my mind at any moment, it kind of hurts my head. Like, something is making it throb with a headache._' I thought as I drew closer and closer to the door. I opened it, but it was dark inside, even if it was still light out. It was as dark as the void. "Bodil, get that sword out." I said to Bodil as I stepped inside the house. Nothing happened, so I walked on, forward until I could feel something. But then, my foot bumped into something. "Bodil, are you in front of me?" I asked him. "No, why?" He asked. "To you have a torch with you?" I asked him. "Yeah, here let me place one." I looked behind me and saw the small glow in the darkness. I could finally see a bit better, but when I turned forward, I say something to scar me for life.

There right in front of my foot, was a head, still connect to a body, but I could just only see the back of that person. I took my pick out, and pulled the head up with it. Underneath was some smeared drops of blood, and the eyes were closed, but it had the default skin of steve. "Bodil . . . do you know who this is?" I asked him. Then all of a sudden, the eyes opened, and they were a pure white glow. It was my father. He pushed the pickaxe away and stood up before me. He looked terrified. He coughed and hacked before he spoke to me. "Katniss, you have to get out of here!" My father told me. "Please, hurry!-" "Father, calm down, what happened?" I asked him. But then, I heard a creak from behind him. Then, my father suddenly fell, and there was a sword in his leg. Behind him, I saw Mike, but he was glitching so badly, he looked like a black shadow. I walked backwards, hoping to escape with ease. But Mike had run at me and I leaped to Bodil. The torch was knocked out, and then, I felt something sharp hit my leg, it hurt so much, and I didn't even know what it was, because it was so dark. The pain made me scream, just like in the dream.

* * *

I didn't know what happened, but all I felt was the stinging pain in my leg, the blood oozing out, and my finger tips digging into Bodil's arms. It was so dark, darker than anything I have ever seen. I heard footsteps coming closer and closer to Bodil and I. I was crying by then, I was scared out of my mind.

My father was just stabbed in the leg by a sword, a mad man is trying to hurt us, it was pitch black everywhere, and worse of all, we couldn't see where to escape to, not even the glow from my right eye was enough. I think it's a lighting glitch or something, but as the footsteps came closer, it stopped. Then I heard Mike speak, but it was dark and glitchy, just another thing to make me more scared. "You should have just stayed and made me rich, none of this would've happened. To bad your father my die of blood loss, what a shame. Maybe I can become the new one, a better Herobrine. Poor Katniss . . . ." THen he started to laugh like a mad man, I wanted to gut him, but I couldn't see where he was. Then I felt something weird splash onto me and Bodil. It was some sort of potion. I remember it from before, that day that bastard kidnapped me and caused all of this pain. Soon, I didn't even have enough energy to try to see in the dark, and I wasn't even sure if I fell asleep for reals, it was as dark as my dream. Soon, I lost all feeling in my limbs, as if I was going into a deep sleep, and I had a bad feeling of what would happen during my slumber. As I slowly drifted away, I heard him say one last thing.

"May the odds be ever in your favor, more like may you never see your savor! Ha . . .Ha Ha Ha Ha . . . .Hahahahahahahahahaha!" Then that's when I went unconscious.

* * *

**Me: Finally! I got this one done, sorry it took so long, I've been dealing with a lot of stuff and I've been trying to get chapters out the door as quick as possibly, but I have to make them long enough and to have good stuff to read, and I have been trying to help people take down Entity 303, that guy is destroying minecraft from the inside out!**

**Julie: He sounds as annoying as my father.**

**Me: He isn't annoying, he is always angry. I should know, I made him up.**

**Julie: Well fire dragons do have high tempers, I'm only half remember?**

**Me: Okay enough chit-chat!**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	12. Deja vu

**Me: Okay everyone! This chapter will be longer than usual! *Everyone cheers* So grab some popcorn, some Dr. Pepper, and enjoy! **

**Julie: This one has a few exciting scenes, or at least nothing boring really. Peace**

* * *

When I woke up, I felt like I had the world's most hardcore hangover. My head was pounding, and it didn't feel good at all. I wasn't even sure where I was, I was trying to focus on where I was, but my vision was so blurry, and the headache didn't help and all.

'_Where the fuck am I? Was that just a dream? Why-' _I cut off my train of thought when I heard someone groan nearby. I hit my head a couple of times to try to see around me, but everything was still fuzzy. I could see red stone, something yellow, and fire maybe? And I thought I could see a block of obsidian. I think I was in my father's shrine room. The one place where my father can come back and forth without walking. When my vision finally returned to normal, I looked all around me, and beside me, was Bodil. He had a bit of blood on him, but there wasn't a pool of it underneath him. I tried to stand up to walk over to him, but when I tried to stand on my left leg, a sudden sharp pain washed over me. I sat back down and tried not to shout in pain. I looked at it to see what was wrong with it. THere was a gaping cut in it, the blood had dried, but the wound was still open. "Oh god, now I remember." I said as the feeling of when it happened came back to me. '_Looks like I have to crawl over to him. God it hurts like hell._' I started to crawl to Bodil, thank goodness he wasn't that far from me. When I got to him, I saw that he didn't have his sunglasses on him, they must've fallen off when I bumped into him earlier. "Bodil, wake up!" I said to him as I poked him in the stomach. I tried several times before having to hit him in the head to wake him up, and when he did he sat up, and hit my head.

"Ow! I'm already in enough pain Bodil." I said to him as I rubbed my forehead from the impact, he seemed to be unphased by it though. "Dragon, where are we?" Bodil asked me. "Where in my father's shrine room. The only way for my father to go back and forth from anywhere than just walking. Are you okay Bodil?" I asked him. "Kind of, why is there blood on me?" He looked toward me and saw the cut in my leg, and his expression turned to anger. "What did he do to you?" He asked me. "If I would've known, I would tell you. But it was dark when _**this **_happened to me, I think he had another sword on him and tried to hit me, but missed and hit my leg. I think his glitching has gotten worse. It's taken over him entirely." I answered him as I held the cut. '_How in the world am I going to patch this up? We used the last potion on Bodil back in the swamp, and there is nothing we can use to cover it. Just my luck.'_ I sighed before trying to attempt standing again, and I fell once more with a great wave a pain to wash over me. "Bodil, can you stand?" I asked him. "Yeah I think so, he didn't do a thing to me. Here let me try." _'Wait, if Mike wanted to hurt Bodil, then how come he didn't do it when he knocked us out? And why did he hurt me instead? Just more reasons to throw him off of a cliff._' **  
**

* * *

Bodil got up and went over to Dragon and picked her up. Dragon winced as she tried to gentle lean on her cut leg, but ended up standing on one leg. "Okay Bodil, you're gonna have to help walking, we need to get out of here and try to find the others, and my father as well." Dragon said to Bodil as Bodil held he up to stand properly. "How do you know that the others are here?" Bodil asked Dragon as they walked to the door. "I can feel their presence, and I saw this in a dream of mine, let's just hope it isn't a copy cat of it." Dragon opened the door and they both walked out into the dark hallway, where only a small glow of light could be seen pouring in from the top of the stairs. "So what's the plan?" Bodil asked Dragon. "Either just sit around and wait for death to walk by, or find the others and try to find a weapon to kill Mike with." Dragon said as she closed the door from behind them. As soon as they took another step, something fell out of Dragon's pocket. Bodil picked it up, and gave it back to Dragon. It was the device she made for all of her hacks to use in the hunger games. She tried to turn it on, but only a small flash came from it and went to black. "I can't believe this! It usually at least shows the white eyes I made for it, now it's busted! This took me a whole month to make, two more to make it perfect!" Dragon quietly shouted as her white eye glowed slightly. "Dragon, just put it away and deal with what's at hand." Bodil advised her to put it away, and when she did, her eye stopped glowing. They walked on slowly trying not to trip in the darkness of the hallway, but they only made it passed the second door to the storage room when Dragon remembered something. '_Jason, Ty, and Sky were in the storage room in the dream. Maybe they are in there now._' Dragon thought as she looked back at the door, barely visible. "Bodil, I want to check something in the storage room. I have a hunch." Bodil nodded his head in agreement and they both walked back to the door and went in. THere was only a small glow form a redstone torch in the room, but it was enough to reveal three people sitting together, unconscious, bruised, but unhurt.

_'This is like the dream, but not a nightmare. Thank god._' Dragon thought as she limped over to them. She tried to shake awake Jason up, but he wouldn't even mumble. Dragon did so with the other two, but the same result came with each. They were asleep, as if it was out of fear, fear of waking up. "I don't get it, in the dream Jason was awake, but the Ty and Sky weren't. Why can't they wake up?" Dragon questioned herself as Bodil walked over to Sky to double check to see if he was really asleep. Bodil was puzzled as well. Then he accidentally kicked something on the ground. It rolled all the way up to Dragon. SHe picked it up and saw to her surprise that it was an empty potion bottle. THere was nothing left in it, but it had a label on it. Dragon read it out loud. "Potion of weakness, Fresh from Server Shops. Warning: Only used for the pvp area of the server, if drank, drinker will fall into a deep sleep as if frozen in a dream. Huh, never knew they sold this in the shops." Dragon put the bottle down and poked Jason's head. "Well at least they're safe." Bodil said as he helped Dragon up on her feet. "Yeah, at least they're safe. I think Jerome and Mitch are in the bedroom. THat's where they were in my dream." "Well let's get going then." And they walked out of the room.

* * *

I was happy to see that Sky, Jason, and Ty were okay, but they did go through a small beating from him. Ty and Sky had several bruises on them, and I don't know about Jason though. If this was like the nightmare before the 24 hours, than it's better than having them in pain. If I was correct, Mitch and Jerome would be in the next room, safe and sound, possibly.

I hated have to limp and lean onto Bodil just to walk upright, but we made it to the first room of the hallway. My bedroom, where I had nightmares, dreams, and a lot of tossing and turning to get to sleep. I opened the door and stopped leaning on Bodil and hopped on one leg into the room, and I could hear Bodil trying to hold in his laugh from watching me awkwardly hop on one leg into the room. I'm gonna punch him later for that, but I had more important things to do.

It was surprisingly not that dark in the room, and I could actually see where I was going, but I couldn't see Mitch and Jerome anywhere. The beds were untouched, nothing was off about anything. If Bodil was talking to me, I might've not heard him, I was searching and searching for a place for them to be, and soon my leg never gave out for hopping so much, so I sat on the bed, and then I heard a muffled, but loud ouch from under me. I instantly got onto the floor and looked under the bed. There was Mitch rubbing his eyes and looking really confused. "Bodil I found Mitch!" I shouted to Bodil, and I tried to help MItch out from under the, and right beside him, was Jerome, sleeping, and snoring loudly. _'How in the world did we not hear him snore?_' I asked myself as we helped them out. They wren't hurt at all, not even drugged with potions, and they don't even have a single scratch on them. "Mitch, why were you two under the bed? Why not with the others?" I asked him. "Honestly, all I could remember was getting knocked out from behind, ran with Jerome to hide somewhere from some guy that had that weird skin and we were upstairs from some reason and I think he threw a potion at us, and we managed to push him down the stairs, and we ran into your room, and there was nowhere to hide, so we climbed under the beds, and I guess we fell asleep. But that's all I remember really. Wait, how are you here!?" Mitch asked. "Oh Bodil found me, and we came here, and if you can't clearly see my fucking leg is cut open!" I pointed to my leg as to show Mitch, and someone who kills a lot in the hunger games, looked away from it. "Dood, that's narley! How'd that happen?" He asked me. "The same guy that bonked you on the head." I told him as I went over to Jerome. He was still sleeping. He had many potion particles coming off of him, but he was asleep. "He has the same potion that is keeping the others asleep. Hey Mitch, want to give us a hand and put Jerome on the bed. I don't want him to be left on the floor." I asked for the favor as I hopped to the wall and used it to help me stand. "Yeah sure, anything else?" Mitch asked me. "Well, we might need someone to help us when we go upstairs, _he _might be up there, and with a sword too." Bodil asked. "Oh yeah, I can do that! I got a bone to pick with him, he messed up my face a while back! Me and Jerome were planning on getting him back, but I guess this is the alternative. Well let's go."

Mitch and Bodil both helped me walk, but I mostly let myself limp all the way to the stairs. I went first, Bodil was second, and Mitch went third. It took forever to get up to the last step with my leg, but when I got up there, only one torch was lighting the way. Beyond the edge of it's light, was darkness. I couldn't see the glare of the windows nearby, Mike must've replaced them with something else. I walked up into the small area that separates the areas of the living room, entrance, and kitchen. If Mike would be anywhere, he would be in the living room, with my father. "Okay guys, do we have anything to fight him with?" I asked Mitch and Bodil. "He took my sword away." Bodil answered me. "I got this shard of glass." Mitch held out the shard of glass that was quite short, but long enough to be a dagger. "Where did you find that at?" I asked him. "I found it before I fell asleep. Kept in my pocket for a while now, I'm glad it didn't cut me." Mitch handed me the glass shard and was jagged, but sharp at one end. "Perfect." I whispered as I held it like a sword. "Good enough to do some crit hits." I said as I turned toward the living room. The entrance to it was wide and open, but the tv had turned on to the news channel about my kidnapping. As I crept closer to the entrance, I heard quiet whispering and laughter, and someone else too. I think it was my father.

_?: Ahhahahaha! I can't believe they still haven't found my house yet. It's the only thing poking out of that muck of a forest swamp! If your daughter were to stay I might've actually acted more like a love bird with her than that act I put on before. What do you think?"_

_Herobrine: What do I think?! I think you're a bast-Ulgh! *slicing sound*_

_?: Oh shut up! Keep talking like that and you'll end up dying quicker! Hmm...that actually might be good. This time it was your arm, next time it might be your face!_

_Herobrine: You bastard . . . . why are you doing this?_

_?: You see this all started when your daughter jammed that iPod into my head and I went nuts, then a couple of years go by, I went insane for two of those, and then I saw a particular episode of the YouTuber's Hunger Games where the second place winner gets banned, and oh looky there, I saw Katniss in it with her item hacks and stuff. Then it hit me! She can spawn in items like swords and potions in a hunger games arena. If she could do that, she can spawn in me riches like diamonds and gold blocks. So I tried to act all fanboy crazy for her, then I found out she was with that Parkour wanna-be Bodil40. Went to prison, broke out through the execution room, and- why am I telling you this, you won't live to tell the tale. Hahahahaha!_

_Herobrine: When I kill people, I don't torture them like this, you are pure evil, so much that it makes me sick- Gah!*slicing sound*_

_?: Oh, oops. I missed your face and got your shoulder instead. Wish I could get light up in here, but the admins might see the murders if I left them on. I even took the glass out just in case. Aren't I brillant!_

_Herobrine: I wouldn't say brilliant, the words that come to my mind are three words only! Fuck . . .off . . .prick! AH!*Another Slicing sound*_

_?: What I tell ya! Keep this up, and you'll die sooner. *Glitching sound*_

_'What is that bastard doing to my father! If this goes on he might die in this place. Even if he can go anywhere in minecraft, he can't go back to the same world if he dies. I won't see him again.' _I thought as I felt my grip on the shard of glass grow tighter. I wasn't quite sure what to do then though. As I tried to think of something, I felt something warm at my feet, it had seeped through my shoes somehow. Even in the dark I could see the red crimson color of the small stream of blood touching my feet. My father was gonna bleed to death if we did do anything soon. That's when dark thoughts came to my mind. They filled me with dread and fear, and I wasn't even doing anything at the time. Then, someone poked my head, and made me jump. "Dragon, is he in there?" Bodil asked me. "Yeah, yeah he is, and my dad as well. Just leave this to me please." I asked him. "Hey, I want a piece of him too." Mitch whispered as he tried to look over the wall to the living room. "Dude, get back! He might see you!" I pulled Mitch's hoodie back and sat him down. "Look, I heard him and my father talking, and he was stabbing a sword in him every time my father talked back. This is my battle now, plus who else has more killing experience? I've been killing people since my father took me to kill someone when I was 13! Just stay back, for now." I hushed them up and walked out into the living room. I was still to far away from the couch, but I could see Mike, or what was left of him sitting there with the tv on. The light from the tv was bright enough to show where he was, but not the color of him. It was just solid black. _'I guess only when he is moving he glitches._' I thought as I crept closer and closer behind him with the glass shard in my hands. When I was right behind him, I could see where my father was at. He had him in a chair, with arrows pierced into his clothes to stick him to the chair, some of them were in him. He had his head flopped down, looking at the floor, with blood stains all over him, from the shoulder to the legs. His eyes were opened, but they went as white as before, they were shading to look like color. That isn't good.

I readied the shard of glass at his head, sharp point aiming into him, when I took a step back, the floor creaked.

_'Dammit!'_ I cursed myself in my thoughts as I was ready to attack, when I saw my father's eyes look up at me. He mouthed out the words 'escape' and he stared back at Mike. It was the only moment where I could decide to either escape and think of a better plan, or attack head on right now. "Oh, so you're still alive. Legends don't die easily don't ya." Mike had told my father. "Heroes are remembered, legends never die." My father said as he frowned at him. "Well some legends are lost, now shut up and stop staring at me!" Right in front of me he held up the sword, it was my sword. The one with the enchant I made called Dragon Bite, it slowly poisons you until your very last heart, after that, a small wither affect will take it's place. If he had stabbed my father with that several times, he might be loosing more than blood, he might be dying already quickly. _'I can't run now, if I die a hero's death, than so be it, but my father's legend will live on, as well as him.'_ I was about to swing at him, when he slowly turned his head around, and saw the shard. "Oh, so little Katniss has woken up. Want to watch your father die too?" He asked me. I just stayed silent. I waited for a while, until he made a better grip on his sword. It was time to kill.

* * *

Dragon swung the shard at Mike's face, but he had used the sword to block it, and with that, it broke into a million pieces and disappeared. "My turn now?" He got up and turned around to face Dragon, with the sword aiming at her. _'I'm screwed._' Dragon thought as Mike started to climb over the couch. Dragon slowly backed away from him, and when he was at the couch's edge, she tried to run to the others, but she had tripped. Mike jumped off of the couch and threw the sword at her, and it hit her dead center of her leg, the one that wasn't cut. "Gah! You bastard!" Dragon tried to pull the sword out before the affects started, but Mike walked over to her and pushed the sword deeper into her leg. "You mother-AHH!" Mike pulled the sword out with one pull, and left her leg bleeding. Dragon started to cry a bit from the pain of her leg. "Oh, is little Katniss crying again? Oh cry me a river! Just getting started you know." Mike said as he shoved the sword back into the wound, and twisted it sideways causing Dragon to scream from the pain.

_Little Katniss came home, and wanted me to leave her alone._

Mike sang as he pulled the sword out again.

_But I came first, now things are worse._

Mike stabbed the sword back into her leg.

_Little Katniss was never seen again, like she was just pretend._

Mike finished after throwing the sword behind him to rest on his shoulder, with blood dripping off of the sword. Leaving Dragon lying there in pain and tears, as the blood oozed out of her leg.

* * *

Bodil was watching all of this go down from nearby, with his blood boiling as he watched Dragon in pain. "Mitch, do you have any other sort of weapon on you?" Bodil asked Mitch. "No, unless you count a small piece of flint." MItch held out the small piece of flint that was dull and looked like it was about to break. "That looks more like a rock dude, be serious! Look over there and tell me what you see!" Bodil pointed at Dragon and as MItch looked, Mike looked over and he ducked back. "It looks like a murder scene from a movie. Look if we over power him, we might be able to take the sword and kill him with it. Agree?" Mitch explained to Bodil. "Fine, let's just hurry." Both Bodil and MItch stood up and walked into the living room. "Charge!" Mitch yelled as they both ran up to Mike. But when they tried to over power him by grabbing his arms and push him done, didn't go as planned. Mike knee kicked Mitch and pushed him to the wall with a large thud from it. Mike tried to stabbed Bodil in the chest, but Dragon had pulled his leg back and stopped him. But it had caused both Bodil to fall to the ground and Mike to fall over as well. "You little bitch!That's it, you first, them later!" Mike yelled as he grabbed the sword again and went over to Dragon. He picked her up by the neck, slammed her against the wall causing her device to fall out of her pocket and he took the sword and stabbed her in the shoulder, and let her fall to the ground. "Not again, this is the same one that was stabbed last time. Still hasn't healed!" Dragon complained as Mike aimed the sword again. "Oh and who did that I wonder? Ain't gonna matter after this, so any last words?" Mike asked. "Yeah . . . . fuck off you prick!" Dragon shouted at him, and with her left leg, she kicked his legs out from under him and caused him to flop onto the ground. Into a small pool of blood. "He he he . . . . hahahahaha! You think you're so clever by doing that? I've seen zombies with better brains!" Mike got up on his hands and knees, and wiped the blood off of him, and grabbed the sword again. "Go ahead and try Mike . . . ." Dragon whispered as she tried not to scream from the pain all over her. Even though Mike was glitching from blackness to codes, you could still see the creepy smile he had on his face. He went over to Dragon, and grabbed her neck with a tight grip, and was cutting off her air from reaching her lungs. He tried to drive the sword at her head, but even if she was gagging for air, she pushed back his arm to stop the sword. She tried to gasp for air and pushed the arm back farther. "Even if you try to kill me, I am a legend's daughter. I'll die trying to kill you even before my story is told. *gasp* *cough* A Brine never dies, even if changed by last name I am immortal while being mortal. Die in one world, return in the next. Cruel but true-*cough*"

* * *

My lungs were burning for air, as he kept a tight grip on my throat. And here I was, talking smack to him, trying to live longer, with no one to help me. Mitch is down for the count, Bodil, I don't even know where he is. My dad, probably have way to death, like how I am. All I could see was Mike's glitching skin, the enchanted diamond sword covered in my blood, and the floor with the crimson all over it, nothing else to use as a weapon. Unless I can slam my device at him to escape, but what good will that do? It would make him angrier, and where would I go. I can't walk, can't use my right arm. I can't leave Bodil or the others here, or they might die. '_Is this really the end for me? I was going to be a mother in a few more months, Bodil and I could've been a family. My mother and father would make the baby laugh, well maybe cry to, but I could at least see the face of her, or him. Is this really the end of me, everything I knew._' I couldn't decide of what to do, keep on fighting, or die here and now. That's when, out of the corner of my eye, I saw two purple eyes. It was that enderman from earlier. The one that made me remember about how Mike got like this. It had to be it, because it waved it's hand at me as if to say hello, or maybe goodbye. MIke was completely ignoring it, and was trying to move the sword closer to my face. But the enderman came closer until he was at Mitch, and then he pointed to the device. _'it's what gave him this virus in the first place, what good will it do?_' I asked myself again as I tried to gasp for air. Then it hit me.

When he first got the virus or bug or whatever! I slammed the first prototype of the device into his head, which glitched him. If I do that again, will it reverse it? The only way I would know is if I tried. So I pushed the sword back with all of my strength, and used my right arm to try and grab it, and when I grabbed it, the enderman disappeared. I shoved the device right into his face and he dropped the sword when he made contact with it. A high pitch noise was coming out of the device and it started stucking in all of the codes appearing on Mike's face, and it looked like it was hurting him. He flopped backwards with the device stuck to his face. As it continued, the device started to spark and by the bottom of his feet, you could see color, he was wearing green sneakers. AS more and more of the glitch was reversing back into the device, the more it reveal of the true Mike behind it. Soon you could see jeans, a plaid blue and white shirt, brown emo hair, and a headset of blue as well. Soon, all of the glitch was gone, sucked into the device. Mike had stopped squirming and yelling form the pain, and remand still. I got onto my left hand and my knees and crawled all the way up to his head. When I picked up the device, it gave off a large flash from the screen. I flipped it over to see it, and on it, an image of a black face, with a white hood and red eyes appeared on it, then an eerie voice started to come out of the phone. "My days of ruining aren't far from over, it's just beginning. See you soon little Katniss. Some entities can't die." THen it went to the low battery screen and turned off again. "Finally, it's over. Time to wipe all of this blood away."

Dragon looked around and shook awake Bodil. "Dragon, what happened?!" He asked her. "I got rid of the glitch, now . . . . . .now there is no more Glitchy Mike, just a Mike we never met before. Now help me by getting me and my father some milk and potions, and a lot of bandages too."

* * *

**Me: So this isn't the last chapter of course, we have to have that one chapter at the end of a book about the aftermath like in the last book of the Harry Potter Series.**

**So the glitchy Mike is finally gone and there is still some things I have to squish in the next chapter, any comments Julie?**

**Julie: Nothing to say really, but I would suggest to finish this outro up quick.**

**Me:You aren't the boss of me.**

**Julie: So what, I am the boss of fire and remember, you still haven't made those s'mores yet, and that bonfire is itching to be lit. *Small evil chuckle***

**Me:You might as well set fire to a snowman.**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**


	13. Ever After!

**Me: Remember guys, even though this is the end of the story, that doesn't mean the pairing isn't over.**

* * *

_Dear Diary,_

_It's been a while since I wrote down in you. How long has it been? Maybe seven years, but I was like 11 or something. I thought I should write this down somewhere, with other memories of mine. So where to begin? Let's start the morning after the glitch was gone._

* * *

The morning after, Bodil patched me and my father up. Helped us get rid of the enchant affect from my sword, and we woke the others up too. Then we woke up Mike, and he explained that when I first killed him in the hunger games, that the device had gave him a bug that made him act weird, but he recently got a virus and it went haywire beyond that point. He couldn't do anything but just sit in the back of his mind and try to fix him from the inside out, he made his way to at least talking to the thing that took over him, to appearing on his face, but soon, something snapped and whatever he made to fix himself, was broken. He thanked us for forgiving him, and for getting rid of whatever was making him do this stuff. So after that he left, and we never seen him since.

AFter a few months, both my father and I have recovered from our injuries, but mine were most important to be healed quickly and fully. Because about five months now, and one day, I felt something kick in my belly, and about maybe nine hours later, we had the biggest surprise we've seen. It turns out, we were having twins. One boy and one girl to be specific. Bodil was at a lost for names, but I had two that would fit perfectly.

The girl had light brown hair, and pale purple eyes like mine, except that she only had one colored eye, her left one was pure white. Bodil wanted to call the girl Katherine. And I thought, better than Katniss. So we just had to name the boy, he had brown eyes too, but the right one was white as well. We named him Drake, it's close for Dragon, so both of the twins are kind of named after me, and now we had our hands full with them.

We made two rooms, one for each of them, and my life couldn't be any better. Me and Bodil never fight, the kids never are fussy or cry in the middle of the night, and the only down side to this was that the guys sometimes come crash at our place and it mostly means that we drink and party on the main floor while the kids are dead asleep.

But I can't help but notice out of the corner of my eye, something there. I've still been wondering who was that on my device that talked to me, I feel like he wasn't just a glitch, maybe I am imaging things, but I hope nothing weird happens to me and everyone else, but with a troll and parkour pro for a husband, a minecraft legend for a dad, a hacker for a mother, and me, I can't promise anything.

* * *

_I just hope nothing bad happens in the near future, because I have a hunch, and I can't like my hunches with the futures. So my story doesn't end here, it's just a beginning._

* * *

**Me: Okay it just occured to me that I am going to post this right behind the longest chapter I have ever made and this is the shortest chapter I have ever made, I find it kind of funny.**

**So this may be the end of of this story, and I am taking a break from it and starting a new story with Julie Draco, that doesn't mean this is over for good, in the future I actually am going to start this up again, but it might be a while, because the next story of mine is gonna be a while.**

**Julie: Aww, you're doing that just for me? Blah, leave me be.**

**Me: Sorry Julie, but the world needs to see who you are! You're story, you're thoughts, and you're life!**

**Julie: Sounds like Finding Carter, well I actually like Dragon, she seems like a nicer version of me. Can I take the outro this time?**

**Me: Sure! Knock yourself out!**

**Julie: Okay . . . .**

**PEACE OUT SUCKAS!**

**The End, jk**

* * *

**Oh, and my next story will be called A Dragon's Heart, just so you know!**


End file.
